C'est un secret
by Asukarah
Summary: Bella et Emmett son contraint de fuir ou rester caché. Ils sont pourchassés par les médecins les plus réputés… dans leur exil, ils seront confronté à d’étranges personnes d’une beauté mémorable. Ni Bella ni Emmett ne connaissaient l’existence des vampires
1. Prologue

**Ça y est ! J'ai craqué ^^**

**Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire une autre histoire… C'était plus fort que moi ! XD**

**Elle m'est venue alors que j'imaginais Bella et Edward dans une autre situation… J'en ai d'autre encore en réserve mais j'hésite… Si je post trop de fanfic les chaps vont prendre plus de temps à venir -_-'**

**J'espère toutefois que celui là vous plaira ^^ ce n'est que le prologue :)**

… **J'ai failli oublié de dire bonjour °_° …**

**Je me rattrape : OHAYO GOSAIMASU ! ;)**

**********

Prologue.

C'était un jour de pluie.

J'errai dans la forêt profonde et effrayante, et comme toujours, sans but précis.

Depuis la mort de mes parents, je vivais seule, volais parfois pour pouvoir survivre et ne pas mourir de faim... En réalité, je volais souvent. Il arrivait de temps à autres que je me fasse attraper... Je ne savais même plus combien de fois j'avais été battu.

Maman et papa était de grands combattants, il m'ont appris une grande partie de ce qu'ils savaient en matière de combat... Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas veiller sur moi éternellement. Cela me servait quelquefois...

A leur mort, j'ai été emmenée dans une famille d'accueil... mais les membres étaient si cruels que je me suis enfuie moins de deux mois plus tard... Je n'avais que six ans.

Ce jour là, je vagabondais dans ce lieu qui me servait de refuge et de maison. A part le chant de la pluie et du vent dansant avec le feuillage, rien ne dérangeait le silence. Tout était si calme. Aucun oiseau ne chantait, pas un renard ne chercha à m'attaquer, rendant la forêt plus terrifiante que jamais.

Je finissais par m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre et recommençais à pleurer... Je pleurais toujours. Je pensais aux bons moments passer avec mes défunts parents... La solitude me devenait de moins en moins supportable.

Brusquement, un cri à faire glacer le sang retenti, il ne s'arrêtait que pour permettre au propriétaire de la voix de reprendre son souffle. J'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'une femme... Elle souffrait. En dépit de la haine que j'avais pour les adultes, j'accourais vers l'endroit ou je l'entendais. Je finis par la trouver... Elle était couché, tremblante et extrêmement blanche... Elle me remarqua failli dire quelque chose mais serra les dents en fermant les yeux.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas... Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite son ventre qui pourtant était très remarquable à cause de sa grosseur et des mains qui apparaissaient en dessous de la peau de la jeune femme.

Au moment ou je la touchais j'entendis un son étrange... Comme si deux pierre s'était entrechoqué... un son sec et bref. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son cri devint encore plus épouvantable que les précédents. Son ventre explosa sous mes yeux. J'observai pétrifiée. Elle eut la force de prendre la chose qui était sortie de son ventre. Elle le détaillait tendrement avec des yeux presque fermés à présent.

-Mon bébé. Dit-elle d'un voix faible.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce... Cette chose sourit laissant voir une rangée de dents... Je n'avais jamais eu de petit frère ni petite sœur, mais je savais que les bébés n'avaient pas de dents... Elle m'avisa puis me montra « le bébé »... Ses yeux revinrent sur moi, suppliants... se voilèrent et devinrent aussi expressifs que des boites vides. Ses yeux étaient gris…

Je me tournais vers l'orphelin. Je me levais et partais en courant. A peine arrivai-je près de la rivière, je m'arrêtai. Je me sentais honteuse d'être partie… D'avoir fui. La dame me demandait de veiller sur lui et moi… J'avais fui. Comme tous ces adultes, je m'étais montrer d'une grande lâcheté.

Je levais vers le ciel. De fines gouttes écrasaient mon visage. Je méditais un instant. Finalement je fis demi-tour et fonçais. Quand je fus à nouveau devant le corps de la dame je vis près d'elle un enfant assis… Je savais que c'était le bébé que j'avais abandonné… Un petit garçon…on aurait dit qu'il avait quelques semaines… Il était si magnifique qu'on aurait dit un ange…

Il m'observait, ses yeux étaient gris comme ceux de sa mère et son visage triste et grave. J'eus une bouffée de remord en pensant que j'avais failli le délaisser à son sort…

-Désormais, je veillerai sur lui. Me dis-je, déterminée.

Je devais veiller sur lui. Il était désormais seul... Seul comme moi.

Je me penchais vers lui et sourit, ignorant le sang qui était rependu au sol.

-Salue… Je suis Bella…

Il me regardait curieusement en penchant la tête. Je fis autant que lui. Je tendis les bras pour le prendre.

-Il te faudrait un nom à toi aussi…

Il me mordit, je me retirais vivement, mes doigts saignaient, j'avais les larmes aux yeux :

-Aie ! aie ! aie ! aie ! m'exclamais-je en larmes comme une fille de huit ans.

J'oubliai : j'avais huit ans. Il éclata de rire.

-Ha ! ha ! ha ! dis-je, partagée entre sarcasme et douleur. La vache, t'en as des dents ! continuai-je en examinant la plaie.

Je refis un geste vers lui, prudemment cette fois. Je réussis à éviter de justesse une deuxième morsure :

-T'es un grand dur toi ! le complimentais-je en le soulevant, sa peau été froide et encore plus blanche que celle de sa mère. Comment vais-je pouvoir t'appeler ? lui demandais-je tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Je le rapprochais précautionneusement de moi, comme il ouvrait la bouche à mesure que je le rapprochais de moi :

-Je te promet que si tu me mords encore une fois… Le menaçais-je sans prendre la peine de finir ma phrase.

Je le regardais. Il grandissait à vu d'œil… Du moins, j'en avais l'impression.

-Une bonne douche ne te feras pas de mal. Concluais-je.

Le serrant dans mes bras je me dirigeais vers la rivière… certes l'eau n'était pas chaude, mais c'était mieux que rester couvert de sang.

Plus tard, je découvrais son appétit envers le sang (beurk !) je fus obligée, pour l'empêcher de sauter au cou des gens, de lui apprendre à chasser… Non pas que j'étais douée dans ce domaine, lui, se révéla être un très bon chasseur… la première fois que je l'ai vu en action, je l'ai prié, pour ses prochaines chasses, de m'épargner ce spectacle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque jours après sa naissance je lui trouvais un nom :

-Bébé, je sais comment je vais t'appeler ! M'exclamais-je, en regardant l'enfant que j'avais recueilli qui paraissait âgé d'à peu près six mois maintenant. Tu t'appelleras, désormais, à dater d'aujourd'hui, dorénavant, dès mainten…

-Ah Bella ! Donne-moi mon nom, qu'on en finisse avec ce « Bébé » ! me coupa-t-il avec une moue adorable… J'étais encore choquée par le fait qu'il parlait… L'entendre parler me fait mille fois cet effet.

-Bien sur. Je l'ai trouvé dans une liste de prénom à la librairie… Tu sais, il n'est pas très difficile de détourner l'attention des libraires…

Il me toisa, attendant son prénom avec une pointe d'agacement dans ses yeux claires, je souris :

-Désormais, tu t'appelleras Emmett.

Ce prénom sembla lui convenir, quant à moi, je me demandais si les vampires existaient… L'amour de mon petit frère, parce que maintenant Emmett était mon frère, me faisait penser aux vampires… Le problème c'est qu'il est immunisé contre l'ail et ne brûle pas au soleil.

Je n'étais plus seule. J'avais Emmett. Lui non plus n'était pas seule. Il m'avait moi.

**********

**Alors… Vous en pensez quoi ? vos impressions… vos réflexions et tout… Reviews ?**

**Asukarah ^^**


	2. La routine

Bonjour tout le monde ^_^ (je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et ceux qui ont laissé de review, c'était très sympa ^^)

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre… Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le second chapitre.**

**Désolée pour le temps que je mets entre deux chapitres ****-_-'**

**GOMEN NASAI !**

**********

Chapitre 1_La routine

-ATTRAPEZ-LA !

_Merde !_

En pleine course, le sac à dos plein et lourd, je tournais la tête et aperçus le visage furieux du maître des lieux que j'avais osé dévalisé.

J'étais entrée en douce dans son domaine et avais pris tout ce qui m'était tombé dans les mains… J'aurai pu repartir incognito si cette fichue table ne s'était pas trouvé dans mon chemin… Et si je ne lui étais pas rentrée dedans. Le grincement provoqué par la table et le grondement causé par ma chute avaient alerté toute la maisonnée. J'eus tous les domestiques à mes trousses. Ce n'était pas grave, je courais vite. Ils ne me rattraperaient pas.

Comme prévu, ils ne me rattrapèrent pas. Je les distançais sans difficulté et des que je fus à la forêt, ma demeure, je disparus de leurs champs de vision. Mon chez-moi. Je le connaissais au bout des doigts. Même si nous, Emmett et moi, étions toujours contraint de changer de ville en moyenne tous les deux mois, on finissait par connaître tous les recoins, toutes les cachettes de ces lieux qui nous ont toujours pris sous leurs ailes et qui étaient devenus nos parents et nos, notre foyer.

J'arrivai à notre lieu de rendez-vous, à Emmett et à moi. Il était parti chasser, il avait quasiment refusé de toucher ma cuisine. Je lui aurais volontiers donné un bon coup de pied aux fesses mais ç'aurait été moi qui aurais eu mal. Et de toute façon, je voyais bien dans ces yeux qu'il était à bout. Il ne pouvait tenir trois semaine sans… sans boire du sang… Je ne sas même pas si je dois être dégoûtée ou pas. Beurk quand même ! Je me demande quelle est cette maladie qui assombrit ses yeux au fur et à mesure que le besoin de sang grandit… Mais elle ne semble pas très dangereuse (pour lui, du moins)

Moi, j'ai de la chance qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Un jour, il avait tellement soif et, dois-je dire par chance ?, il y avait quelqu'un à quelque pas de nous et… Il a assouvit sa soif en lui ôtant la vie. Il m'avait assuré (pour s'excuser, soit dit en passant, de m'avoir fait assister à ce spectacle qui était pire que déplaisant) d'avoir mis toute sa volonté pour attaquer le pauvre homme plutôt que moi parce que mon odeur était de loin plus appétissante que la mienne. Je n'avait rien pu répliquer, horrifiée. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Il m'avait fallu près d'une semaine pour réussir à le revoir tel que je le connaissais. Comme mon frère. Rieur, joueur, adorable… ma famille. Au bout d'une semaine, je le revoyais comme je le voyais avant l'incident. J'avais réussis à écarter la peur qui s'était immiscée entre nous. Cela il m'a fallu bien plus de temps.

Comme je le disais, j'arrivais au point de rencontre. Petit coup d'œil à la montre. J'étais en avance.

_Tant pis, je vais l'attendre !_

Au moment ou j'allais aller m'asseoir je remarquais que le tronc d'arbre, qui nous servait de banc, avait été déplacée. Aussi quelques empreintes de chaussures qu'on avait essayé d'effacer, un peu partout…

_Les chasseurs de prime !_

Compréhension en moins d'une seconde, je me ruais vers un des espaces libres.

-NE LA LAISSEZ PAS S'ECHAPPER ! Cria quelqu'un dans mon dos.

_Ils_ surgirent de tous les cotés, je n'avais aucune chance. J'étais encerclée. Je ne pouvais même pas m'enfuir par les arbres. Les branches, que j'aurai pu atteindre, étaient occupées par mes ennemis.

_Je suis foutue !_

Je n'avais même pas songé à la possibilité qu'ils trouveraient notre cachette aussi vite ! De quelle négligence j'ai fait preuve !

Mon sort était scellé. Ils allaient m'échanger contre les cent mille pièces d'or promises par l'inquisition, qui elle m'offrirait au médecin le plus offrant. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. Dans ces caves à peine éclairées… ou les praticiens testaient leurs nouveaux remèdes et autres choses douteuses… J'avais souvent vu bien des gens y entrés (pour être les cobayes, bien sur les médecins ne deviendraient certainement pas leurs propres cobayes alors qu'il y avait des personnes prêtent à l'être en échange de quelques misérables pièces) et très peu en sortir. Vivant, je veux dire.

Pourquoi étions-nous pourchassés ? Eh bien, mon état de voleuse (je préfère vous rassurer, je ne subtilise que ce qui ont du surplus… les riches, quoi) n'a pas de réel rapport avec le fait que mon frère et moi ayons les grandes puissances (à compter l'inquisition, le corps médical, même, il me semble, des alchimistes… les hommes sont fous de nos jours !) sur nos traces, ce n'est que l'excuse qu'ils se plaisent à utiliser. En réalité, je n'avais pas été la seule à remarquer la croissance plus qu'accélérée (c'est peu dire) de mon frangin et toutes les capacités que j'avais découvert au fils du temps (à savoir : la force phénoménale, la vitesse, le teint d'ivoire, la froideur et la résistance de sa peau, le passage du clair au foncé de ses prunelles et vis versa… la beauté, aussi.), je suppose que vous comprenez maintenant leur acharnement. Je suis très heureuse qu'il ne ponde pas des œufs d'or, j'imagine très bien l'ardeur de leur recherche si cela avait été le cas (je frissonnais en repensant à l'histoire de la poule au œufs d'or)… je ne sais toujours pas comment ils ont fait pour découvrir le secret de mon frère, d'ailleurs. On ne se mêle quasiment jamais à la populace… il n'en reste pas moins qu'au final, ils en voulaient à la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus sur Terre.

-Tu es toute seule, on dirait. Dit un des chasseurs à ma droite.

-Ton copain n'est pas avec toi ? continua un autre.

Certains s'avancèrent vers moi, un sourire sadique au lèvres.

-Tu es plutôt jolie. Dit l'un d'eux avec un ton étonné et satisfait.

-C'est vrai, confirma son voisin. Regardez-moi ces belles formes !

-On va bien s'amusé, ma cocotte. S'esclaffa un derrière moi.

_Ne me touchez pas ! _il m'a fallu deux bonnes secondes pour me rendre compte que ces deux mots étaient restés dans ma gorge.

-Je vous interdis de me toucher ! ordonnai-je, cette fois d'une voix forte et décidée à mon plus grand bonheur.

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

-Ne fais pas ta tigresse, bébé. On ne va pas te manger…

-On va te dévorer ! finit quelqu'un.

La distance qui nous séparait devenait dangereusement petite. Je glissais instinctivement ma main vers les couteaux que j'avais sur moi. Il allait y avoir des morts. Je n'allais pas me rendre sans me battre !

Au moment ou je faisais mon testament mental, car je ne voulais pas tomber vivante entre leurs mains, _il _arriva.

-Et bien ! On dirait qu'il va y avoir de la baston ! Suis-je invité à participer ? Sa voix résonna dans toute la forêt (il m'a semblé, du moins)

Il était tout en haut… Une vingtaine de branche plus haut. Vous avais-je dit que les arbres, ici, étaient immenses ? et qu'il y avait approximativement deux trois mètres entre chaque branches ?

-Emmett ! m'exclamai-je.

Il sauta, j'ai bien dit « sauta », et atterri juste en face de moi. Si je ne l'avais pas vu si souvent sauter d'endroit bien plus haut et en sortir indemne, j'aurai sans doute eu une crise cardiaque. Les traqueurs avaient un air… euh… plus que sidéré. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Alors, sœurette. Pas cape de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis quand je ne suis pas là ? dit-il en me décochant un sourire narquois, je ne répondis rien me contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Qui dois-je zigouiller en premier ? Demanda-t-il, plus pour lui que pour moi. A moins que vous voulez vous battre contre moi tous en même temps ? Idée qui l'excita plus que la précédente.

-Non, Em. On se casse.

-Serais-tu entrain de me dire de laisser la vie sauve à des gens qui ont voulu te…

-Oui. Le coupai-je.

-Maiis ! Je veux m'amuser, moi !

-Tu aurais très bien pu te tenir à ta première excuse ! On doit partir avant que leurs amis n'arrivent. Très franchement, je préfère qu'on soit loin quand ils seront là.

-Tu sous-estimes ma force !

Il me posa sur son dos avec l'aisance habituelle… Bien que j'eus sept ans de plus que lui, il semblait être plus âgé que moi de, disons, cinq bonnes années. Il décolla (en réalité il avait bondit), moi toujours sur son dos, et disparu derrière le feuillage rougit par l'automne.

-Nullement ! Je ne veux juste pas qu'on reste une minute de plus ici.

Nous restâmes un moment sans mots dire. Tous les deux plongés dans nos pensées.

-On va devoir partir. Dit-il, brisant le silence, à voix basse.

-Oui… Il va nous falloir aller ailleurs…

-Une fois de plus.

Je soupirais.

-Tu n'en as pas marre, toi ?

-Pardon ?

-De devoir toujours te cacher… Alors que tu..

-Cher frère. Je vous interdis de dire cela ! Tu sais très bien que cela ne me dérange pas… Que ferait un enfant de neuf ans seul dans la nature… sans quiconque pour le protéger ?

-Ha ha ! Je suis bien plus grand que toi !

-Je reste quand même ton aînée !

-On dirait pas.

-Tu parles que du physique, j'espère. Ne réponds pas ! Je me tiendrais à ça…

-On va chez Ben et Angela ?

-Oui. Ils nous trouveront quoi mettre. Il va falloir qu'on trouve un bon déguisement.

-Cette fois on pourrait essayer un style bourgeois.

-Mouais… Pourquoi pas ? heureusement qu'on a de quoi payer !

-Le rôle de pickpocket n'est pas toujours inutile.

-Même si j'ai horreur de ça, je dois admettre que dans notre cas : c'est vrai.

-Hum. Acquiesça-t-il.

Nous survolions le labyrinthe de bois et de feuilles. Le temps était froid. Moins que la peau de mon frère. J'étais triste de devoir quitter cette ville, même si je n'avais pas pris la peine de connaître son nom, car j'avais fait connaissance de deux personnes : Angela et Ben. Un couple de paysans que je venais de rencontrer et que l'avenir promettait qu'on serait de grands amis. Ils faisaient partis des rares personnes qui avaient pris notre parti…

Maintenant, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, nous allions partir… Quitter cette ville. Certes on n'avait que deux amis, ici. Mais des amis quand même. Un lien, en plus, à couper. Un lien de trop. Mais on survivrait. Comme toujours. On survivrait.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, une larme tomba sur le cou de mon compagnon d'exil… Bien sur, il comprit :

-Pardon. Dit-il.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ma voix cassa au mauvais moment.

-Je m'excuse de te causer tout ça. Tu ferais mieux de me quitter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On est tellement repérable. Renchérit-il.

-Une petite souris en compagnie de nounours passe souvent inaperçu. Je tentais de rire de ma blague. Emmett fut meilleur acteur.

-Ça c'est certain ! J'aurais toutefois préféré que tu emplois le mot « ours » que « nounours ». Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu n'es pas partir lorsque les choses se sont dégradées…

Je frappais sa tête avec ma main, faisant attention à rester bien agrippée à lui, et fus celle qui eu mal.

-Tais-toi, crétin ! Si tu en parles encore une fois… nom d'un chien ! Je te promet de t'étriper ! Je fus satisfaite d'entendre ma voix prendre des intonations normales.

-Pff ! C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Me défia-t-il puis après une petite pose, sa voix devenue sérieuse, il ajouta : Je t'aime, grande sœur. Et quelque soient tes décisions futures, je t'aimerais, aussi.

-Je t'aime aussi. N'ais crainte. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas… Jamais. Je pensais vraiment ces mots. Même morte j'avais le sentiment que je le protègerais… Même si ces dernier temps c'était l'inverse qui se produisait…

Je ne devais pas être triste, sinon ce sera lui qui partira de lui-même, car il risquerait de voir en ma morosité une raison plus que valable pour me quitter. Je ne le supporterai pas c'est pour ça que je devais être forte.

_Ne pas penser aux chose désagréable. Peu importe le futur, seul l'instant présent compte ! Ressaisis-toi, Bella !_

Je soupirai. Maintenant, déménager était une routine, après tout.

Je reposai ma tête sur sa nuque et me mis à chantonner _« à la clair fontaine »_ (je sais, je sais… Chanson de môme, mais elle permit à détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue trop lourde et tendue). Bercée par le rire moqueur, rassuré et joyeux d'Emmett, j'attendis qu'on arrive à destination.

**********

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos impressions ? Reviews ? ^^**

Asukarah 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou ^^**

**J'ai tardé à poster ce chapitre, désolée XC (bac français à préparer °_° le pire c'est que ce n'est pas fini )**

**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire -_-'**

**Maintenant, lecture ! ^^**

**********

Chapitre 2

-J'espère que vous passerez un bon très voyage. Le contrôleur leva son chapeau, me fit un clin d'œil, en guise d'au revoir. Madame. Monsieur, continua-t-il pour Emmett, non sans avoir regarder ce dernier avec une envie évidente. Il est vrai que mon frère n'avait pas à rougir de son physique… pour un gamin.

Je retins avec difficulté un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'inspecteur nous autorisa d'entrer dans le train. Depuis que notre cachette avait été découverte, les autorités sont encore plus prudentes. Fouilles et toutes choses du genre, on n'a d'ailleurs pas pu y échapper, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils nous auront ! On est habitué à ce genre de manœuvre, bien trop, et on en connaît presque, si ce n'est quasiment, toutes les failles. Mais ces failles peuvent eux-même avoir de failles… Le risque zéro (d'être percé à jour) n'existe pas. Ni pour eux (nos traqueurs), ni pour nous (les fugitifs). On doit toujours rester sur nos gardes, quoi qu'il arrive. Faire attention à tout.

J'ai passé tant d'années à observer et examiner toutes les personnes que je rencontrais et l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais qu'aujourd'hui cela m'était devenu presque naturel. Je ne manquais pas de voir la foule d'aristocrates, de nobles et de bourgeois qui circulait autour de nous. Certains hautains, d'autres plus réservés mais tous affichaient leurs titres avec fierté.

Je fus heureuse que nos vêtements ne laissent pas nos visages trop à découvert. La présence d'Emmett à mes côtés attirait beaucoup trop l'attention. Avais-je oublié de vous dire qu'il était aussi beau que Zeus ?

-Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, sœurette ! Je paris qu'il pense encore au sourire que tu lui as servi. Tu es plutôt douée quand tu veux ! chuchota-t-il.

-S'il te plait ! Mon grondement fit tourner quelques têtes vers nous. Oh, my Darling ! Ne parlez pas ainsi, ne jouez pas les jolies cœurs !

-Ma tendre épouse, je ne joue pas, vous êtes si ravissante que j'ai peur que les hommes de ce train ne me tiennent concurrence. Répliqua-t-il, entrant dans le jeu, en parlant plus fort que nécessaire mais son beau ténor était si ravissant que tout un chacun lui pardonnerait cela, sauf moi.

On s'était présenté en tant que mari et femme et dit qu'on effectuait notre deuxième voyage de noce… Tu parles d'une idée ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai eu !

-Mais, mon cher, je n'ai d'yeux et de cœur que pour vous.

-J'aurais tant aimé que vous ajoutiez « et de corps ». Je le piétinais et ce crétin, qui sembla s'en rendre compte qu'en entendant l'aiguille de ma chaussure se casser, me fit un grand sourire.

En fait, moi aussi j'avais souris, pas à mon idiot de frère, bien entendu, mais à la botte qui m'avait été attaché à la patte. J'aurais, moi-même, aimé admirer ce bottillon, désormais hors d'usage, car mes pieds me faisaient terriblement souffrir (et devinez qui en est la cause). Et la vue de l'aiguille brisée me ferait le plus grand bien, car cela signifiait que je n'userais plus jamais de son possesseur.

-Bon, mon amour, nous ferions mieux de rejoindre nos compartiments. Ou sont nos billets ?

-Dans votre sac, très chère.

-Ah oui, bien sur… Classe 2… on y est… compartiment 12… Je levais les yeux à la recherche des pancartes.

-C'est là-bas, au fond. M'informa Emmett avant même que je n'ai pu lire une seule.

Un homme de service prit nos bagages et attendit qu'on passe devant lui. Emmett me tendit, tel un gentleman malgré la lueur narquoise que je décelai dans son regard, son bras gauche. C'est avec soulagement que je prenais _ce _bras. Il me semble avoir informé que mes pieds me faisaient souffrir le martyr. Emmett allait me le payer, parce que figurez-vous que, les talons haut, c'était **son** idée. Je n'avais pas été très 'enthousiaste' face à l'éventualité d'en porter mais il m'avait quasiment imploré que j'avais fini par céder, grossière erreur ! Je tentais de paraître le plus détendue et sereine possible en dépit de la douleur lancinante que j'avais aux pattes.

Nous arrivâmes enfin ! J'entrai, tête la première, et m'affalais sur le divan (oui, le divan) vide. J'avais conscience que l'endroit était déjà occupé mais quelle importance ? Au vent l'esprit de convenances ! J'éjectais mes chaussures en direction de mon frère. Je soupirais d'aise à la sensation de mes pieds libres et gardais les yeux fermés un bon moment. J'entendis le monsieur qui avait porté nos affaires partir.

Comme Emmett tardait à se plaindre du fait que j'avais pris toute la place ou, tout simplement, à m'écraser, j'ouvrai les yeux. La première chose que je vis, ce furent deux Dieux Grecs inconnus assis, en face de moi, sur un siège aussi somptueux que le mien. Mais la beauté du leur palissait de jalousie devant leurs éclats. A part mon frangin, je n'avais jamais vu des gens aussi beaux. Il était difficile de ne pas les remarquer… à cause de leur beauté mais aussi la couleur de leur peau…Même Emmett, qui était, de très loin, plus pâle que moi et moi-même qui était aussi blanche que l'ivoire d'après ce que m'avait dit Angela, semblait avoir des couleurs plus que respectables à coté d'eux !

Une femme et un homme. La couleur de cheveux de la Dame n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle n'était ni blonde, ni rousse, ni brune. Une très belle couleur que j'aurais placé entre le jaune et le rouge… Couleur orangée, ou si vous préféré, couleur d'automne. Le Monsieur était blond. Et il était doté, tout comme (je le supposais) son épouse, d'une beauté indescriptible.

La blancheur de leur peau était la plus pure, tant que leur personne laissait entrevoir une dangerosité cachée. Mes années d'observation, ayant aiguisé mes intuitions et réduit la probabilité d'erreurs, me le confirmaient : ils étaient dangereux. Bien plus que mon frère. J'en frissonnais.

Cependant, ils réveillèrent en moi, en bien moins de temps que Angela ne l'avait fait, alors qu'on avait encore échangé aucun mot, un estime grand et profond à leur égard, car, derrière la menace (réelle) qu'ils représentaient, je perçus, aussi, une très grande bonté.

Quelque chose me dit que ces personnes étaient dignes de confiance.

_Parfait. Dans ce monde, un homme de confiance n'est jamais de trop et encore moins deux ! _Pensai-je.

Je me rendis compte que durant mon examen silencieux, ces inconnus et mon frère ne se sont pas lâchés du regard. Chacun affichant un air curieux, anxieux et, même, presque méfiant. Le silence régnant dans les lieux finis par devenir pesant, je me sentis obligée de le briser :

-Bonjour. Dis-je d'une voix rauque, je me grattais discrètement la gorge. Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis la Duchesse de Lime d'Eve, je me prénomme Mary Anne et voici mon époux, le Duc de Lime d'Eve, Candide.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en prononçant le prénom de mon présumé mari. Candide ? Emmett ? La grosse blague ! Et, je dois ajouter, quelle blague ! Bon. Laissons, là, l'humour. Je continuai :

-Nous venons d'Angleterre et nous effectuons notre deuxième voyage de noce.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et je remarquais leurs magnifiques yeux, couleur ambre. Je ne savais pas que des tels yeux existaient. Je me forçais à ne pas les regarder plus longtemps qu'autorisait la simple courtoisie. Très difficile. Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours couchée et mes cheveux en bataille, je m'assis et tachais de me donner un air plus présentable et un semblant de noblesse comme je nous avais attribué à l'instant. Ils sourirent… Avaient-ils remarqué le poteau rose ? Ce fut la femme qui intervint :

-Moi, je suis Esmée Cullen. Et voici mon mari, Carlisle Cullen. Nous rentrons de notre voyage en Italie… Nous habitons Forks. Malheureusement ce train ne prend guerre plus de quatre personnes par compartiment, on a dû se séparer nous et nos quatre enfants… Elle avait vraiment l'air peiné de ne pas être avec eux. Ils sont dans l'autre cabine. Celle juste en face de la notre.

La douce image de la mère poule s'imposa en moi. Elle était inquiète de ne pas avoir ses enfants près d'elle alors qu'ils étaient juste là !

-Ça ne me dérange pas que vous laissiez la porte ouverte… histoire de garder un œil sur eux. réussis-je à articuler, mais la tension dans ma voix me trahit.

Quelle chance ils avaient ! Ainsi réunis, c'était une chance véritable. Ils n'avaient qu'à ouvrir la porte et hop ! Ta-dam ! Ils voient leurs enfants (et réciproquement).

Moi-même, je n'avais pas, plus cette chance. Et encore moins Emmett. Je retins mes larmes et rencontrais le regard peiné de mon frère. Je me devais de lui remonter le morale… non, je le voulais. Entre nous deux, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus car lui, même si cela pouvait paraître impossible étant donné que je ne me souvenais presque plus de ce que j'avais bien pu faire à ma sixième année d'existence et encore moins la cinquième et « le trou noir » concernant tout ce qui précède la quatrième, il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait vécu comme il le dit si bien… A compter de l'amour de sa mère pour lui et de… de la façon dont c'était déroulé sa naissance. Ni lui, ni moi, n'avions approfondit sur le sujet.

En fait, on en avait parlé qu'une seule fois et à l'époque, il avait six ans… même s'il me dépassait déjà de presque trois têtes (j'avais réussis à rattraper une petite moitié de tête, mais avec le temps il les a repris)… C'était en débattant sur la capacité de ma mémoire que nous étions tombés sur le sujet… Par accident. On en a plus jamais reparlé.

C'était en silence que je le soutenais. Toujours. J'essayais de lui donner l'amour de la mère qui n'avait pu le connaître… « Qui n'avait pu le connaître » parce que Emmett, lui, il la connaissait et, à l'instar de l'amour profond (je l'avais compris même si je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois) qu'elle portait pour lui, l'aimait tout autant, sinon plus. Il l'avait, sans jeux de mots, toujours connu.

Je suis persuadée que vous comprenez pourquoi, de nous deux, il était le plus à plaindre. J'entendis à peine lorsque Madame Cullen me dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'hochais, toutefois, la tête, les yeux rivés sur mon frangin :

-Em… je me stoppais à temps avant de reprendre, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de mes sentiments. Mon chéri, Vous devez être fatigué… Venez donc vous asseoir près de moi.

-Vous allez bien Madame ? Intervint pour la première fois Monsieur Cullen…

Il me fallut deux bonnes minutes avant de dire quoique ce soit :

-Euh… Oui, bien sur…

-Vous êtes toute blanche, pourtant.

Un léger rire m'échappa. Etait-ce lui qui s'inquiétait parce que j'étais 'toute blanche' ? Eh ben, dis donc ! Il ne doit pas se regarder, souvent, dans le miroir, celui-là ! Je tachais de reprendre un air sérieux. Il semblerait qu'Emmett m'ait contaminé. Quoi de plus surprenant étant donné que j'avais passé dix ans en sa compagnie ?

-On me le dit souvent ! ai-je répliqué. Ma mère é… était albinos. J'avais hésité entre leur dire la vérité, du moins, concernant ma mère ou inventer une histoire. Je le suis aussi. En pire.

Dès que j'eus finit ma phrase, Madame Cullen afficha une mine encore plus affligée que la mienne. Son affliction, pour moi, était sincère. Je voulus m'excuser pour l'avoir mise dans cet état mais elle m'arrêta et j'eus l'impression qu'elle se forçait pour ne pas me prendre dans ses bras et me consoler. Même si de consolation, elle semblait en avoir plus besoin que moi. Avait-elle oublié qu'il s'agissait de **ma **mère et qu'en fin de compte, étant donné qu'on se connaissait à peine, je lui étais une parfaite inconnue ? Mais cette attention me fit chaud au cœur. Comme j'aurais aimé que maman soit encore là… Je baissais les yeux et les larmes tombèrent toutes seules.

-Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une famille. Et les êtres qui nous sont chères ne peuvent être remplacés par des copies, aussi parfaites soient-elles. En disant cette phrase, inconsciemment, je regardais Emmett droit dans les yeux. Une mère ne peut être remplacée. Mais la présence d'un frère ou d'une sœur peut, peut-être, permettre d'avancer. Et celle d'un mari est très réconfortante.

-Et vibrer les corps. Se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter. Mon coup de poing s'envola tout seul. Comment osait-il me faire honte en publique ? Il m'arrêta avant même que je ne touche son visage. En fait, avant même que je ne lève le bras, juste en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je ne me fatiguais pas. A ce jeu là, il gagnait toujours, donc autant économiser ses forces.

-Tu vas le regret… Je rencontrai le regard amusé de Mme Cullen et remarquai que Mr Cullen se forçait pour ne rire. A mon plus grand embarras, mon visage vira au rouge. Est-ce une manière poli de parler aux Dames, Monsieur ? _Non, mais ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, frérot ! _Je ne lui cachai pas l'intensité de mon courroux.

Il en ria aux éclats, loin d'être impressionné, pourtant ma colère aurait réduit en cendre la forêt d'Amazonie ! Les Dieux se joignirent à mon frère. Ma colère finit par tomber et je ris aussi.

Quelle joie de pouvoir rire en présence de personnes, autre qu'Emmett ou moi-même ! Combien n'aurais-je pas donné pour ne plus jamais quitter ce masque ? Ce semblant de vie qui commençait à nous émerger était si… si agréable. J'aurais tant donné pour que lui et moi n'ayons plus à nous cacher. Tant donné.

Je fus la première à me taire. Mon rire laissa place à un sourire triste. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et regardais les arbres défiler. Ainsi donc, le train était déjà en route. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte ! Surprise, j'essayais d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais… Ce fut Emmett qui l'ouvrit pour moi. Je soupirai, agacée par la faiblesse de mes bras.

-Mais pourquoi dois-je dépendre des bras des autres ? pensai-je, j'avais pensé haut car…

-Parce que tu n'as pas assez de force dans les tiennes. Répondit, aussitôt, mon frère.

-_Tu aurais tout aussi bien fait de te taire ! _Je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Et ne t'avises pas de me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire sinon…

J'avais complètement zapper la présence des Cullen. Il était vraiment difficile de se conduire en noble quand on était habitué à faire autrement. Je me mordis les lèvres. Monsieur Cullen sembla comprendre la raison de mon inquiétude :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma femme, nos enfants et moi-même avons l'habitude des tutoiements. C'est ce que, d'ailleurs, nous faisons entre nous.

Je souris, soulagée. Au moins, il ne nous prendra pas pour des demeurés.

-Il est vrai que c'est plus agréable de se comporter naturellement avec nos proches. Ajoutai-je.

Puis je passais la tête par la fenêtre. La gare avait disparu !

De fines gouttes de pluie s'affalaient sur ma figure. Etrangement, j'appréciais la pluie et je détestais les orages. J'avais peur des grondements du ciel et des éclairs. Comme une gamine, direz-vous ? Eh bien, dites donc ! Je n'ai pas honte d'en avoir peur. En fait, je les détestais tellement que j' avais fini par en avoir peur.

Mes parents ont trépassés sous mes yeux… une nuit où grondait l'orage. Bien sur, les tueurs ne savaient pas que j'étais là. Ils l'auraient su, ils m'auraient tué aussi. Maman m'avait si bien cachée que, alors que j'étais quasiment sous leurs nez, ils n'avaient même pas soupçonné ma présence ! Je haïssais ces hommes. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait haïr à ce point. Et le plus terrible, le plus terrible, c'était que j'en voulais à maman. Je lui en voulais parce que… parce que…

A quoi bon de vivre seule ? Sans objectif ?

Depuis leur disparition, j'avais erré dans les bois, éloignée de tout, écartée du monde… tel un fantôme. J'avais durant ces quelques mois d'errance, il me semble, comme perdu mon humanité. Je n'étais ni une humaine ni un animal… mais un esprit vide, vagabond et sauvage, sans pour autant être agressive. Sauvage, pour moi, ne rime pas avec la brutalité. Je fuyais les hommes. Je ne mettais pied chez eux que pour me nourrir. La seule famille que j'ai failli avoir m'avait tant repoussé que je l'avais quitté de mon propre chef. Pour ne pas leur garder rancune, j'avais fait en sorte d'oublier tout d'eux, mais la douleur subsiste encore. Emmett n'était pas ma famille. Il était tout ce que j'avais… Il était mon bonheur, il était mon compagnon de route… Il était tout. Avant de rencontrer et de connaître celui qui est aujourd'hui mon frère, j'avais souvent regretté de ne pas être morte ce jour funeste.

Je lui en voulais parce que… Certes elle m'avait sauvé la vie mais je n'avais plus aucune raison d'exister. Tout ce qui me liait à la terre m'avait cruellement été arraché. La vie dans ces conditions ne pouvait en aucun cas être une vie. _Parfois, la mort est préférable à certaines choses._ C'était idiot. Je n'aurais pas regretté d'être morte.

Alors que j'étais profondément plongée dans mes pensées, je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par le dos. Ce ne pouvait être que mon cher frangin.

-Quelle délicatesse ! ripostai-je.

-Je n'aimerais pas que tu attrapes la crève, chérie.

-Il ne fait pas si froid. Aussitôt avais-je dit cela que j'éternuais. Emmett ferma la fenêtre.

-Oh, mais je vois ça !

Je préférai ne pas répondre. Je me levai. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose qu'à ce à quoi je pensais précédemment.

-Et si on allait visiter le train ?

-Vas-y mais sans moi ! dit mon frère.

-Depuis quand les maris laissent-ils leurs épouses se promener seules dans la nature. Demandai-je, agacée par son manque de coopération.

-Je veux bien venir. Intervint Mme Cullen. Je voulais justement prendre l'air. Continua-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

-Alors, allons-y. souris-je aussi. Prends-en de la graine, ingrat ! dis-je très doucement à l'intention d'Emmett. Je savais qu'il m'entendrait, ses oreilles étaient plus développées que celles de la majorité des hommes. On commence par où ? demandais-je à ma généreuse accompagnatrice dès qu'on fut à l'extérieur.

-Pourquoi pas par le restaurant ? elle me pointa son doigt à droite.

-D'accord.

-Vous…

-Et si on se tutoyait ? lui demandais-je.

-Avec plaisir. Donc, appelles-moi Esmée.

-Et moi, B… Mary.

-très bien. Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Tu ne mets pas de chaussures ?

-Oh… Euh non… ça ne me dérange pas de marcher pied nu.

En réalité, j'avais mal aux orteils. Il n'était pas question de me trimballer quoique ce soit. D'autant plus que ma robe, si longue qu'elle traînait par terre même lorsque je portais les maudits talons à pointes, cachait sans mal mes pieds.

Elle me regarda, les yeux chargés de compassion :

-Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne devrais pas porter trop longtemps des chaussures dont tes pieds ne sont pas habitués. Du moins, pas d'un coup. La prochaine fois, laisses-les s'adapter progressivement. D'accord ?

Je lui lançai un regard anxieux… Elle avait compris… Mais comment ?

-Je ne referai plus cette erreur. Finis-je par répondre.

-BELLA ! Cria quelqu'un, enfin, quelqu'une dans mon dos.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Après tout, je n'étais pas la seule Bella au monde. Et de toute façon, mon vrai prénom c'était Isabella. Je préférai juste être appelée Bella. Esmée s'arrêta et regarda derrière nous. Je me retournais aussi. Une ravissante demoiselle s'avançait vers nous en courant presque. Cheveux noirs, robe aussi éclatante que le soleil. Majestueuse. Une princesse à n'en point douter.

-Mère. Dit-elle à l'attention d'Esmée.

Mère ? Impossible ! Esmée était trop jeune pour être la maman d'une si grande fille… Sinon, elle l'a eu en étant relativement jeune… Très, très jeune. Puis elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-Mary je te présente ma fille : Alice. Alice, voici Mary.

-Comment ça Mary ? demanda Alice à sa mère l'air vraiment dérouté. C'est Bella. Et n'essayes même pas de me mentir. M'avertit-elle.

Mon pouls s'accéléra.

Comment savait-elle ? Mon déguisement était-il si piteux que ça ? Ou alors, le contrôleur nous avait permis de passer pour, justement, nous prendre au dépourvu ? Mais non ! Les traqueurs seraient déjà là ! Donc quand ai-je dérapé au point de laisser entrevoir ?

Je ne me posais pas d'avantage de questions, au moment ou je soulevais ma robe pour prendre, comme on dit, la poudre d'escampette, elle attrapa mon poignet.

-Attends. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis de ton côté.

C'était trop facile de dire ça mais quelque chose en elle me disait qu'elle était franche.

-On va devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Chantonna-t-elle. Je t'assure ! Ajouta-t-elle comme je ne répondais pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à dire quoique ce soit. J'espérai seulement qu'elle ne nous dénoncerait pas, du moins… Pas aujourd'hui. Demain, on serait déjà loin. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel… enfin, au plafond.

-Ça va être plus compliqué que je ne le pensais…

Elle prit ma main et…

_Tiens… Sa main est froide. Comme celle d'Emmett… Enfin, un peu plus froide._

-Esmée, tu peux rejoindre Carlisle… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas la manger, va ! rigola-t-elle comme celle-ci hésitait.

Puis elle me tira, m'emmenant avec elle.

_Que faire, que faire ? Je vais devoir l'assommer… Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas trop mal à son réveil._ Au moment ou j'allais frappé elle se tourna vers moi et eut un sourire ironique.

-Tu ne frapperai pas une fille mignonne et fragile comme moi, dis ? Je te jure, je te promet de ne rien dire à personne. Ton secret sera notre secret. Jamais ma famille ne te dénoncerait. Ils savent à quel point tu es importante pour moi. Sais-tu que tu es ma première vraie amie ? Voilà qu'elle utilisait le présent ! Tout le monde va t'adorer ! et surtout… Elle se tût et changea de sujet. En fait, s'il te plait, arrêtes de dire que Emmett est ton époux… Cela me fait de la peine de voir à quel point tu mens trop mal… J'ai été hallucinée quand le contrôleur t'a laissé passer. Je ne le croyais pas aussi stupide ! En même temps, je le comprends, tu es tellement jolie… dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je me sentis rougir. Je ne méritais vraiment pas ce compliment et surtout pas venant d'elle ! Elle reprit son monologue :

-Il n'a pas écouté un traître de tes mots, trop occupé à te contempler. Je suis heureuse de ne pas savoir lire dans les pensées, je n'aurais pas aimé voir ses fantasmes. Il y en a qui sont à plaindre, quand j'y pense.

Elle regardait droit devant elle, amusée par sa propre remarque. Elle garda longtemps le silence, m'entraînant, main dans la main, comme si nous étions déjà amies…

Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Comment ? Suis-je entrain d'admettre l'éventualité d'une amitié entre elle et moi ? Surtout pas. C'est peut-être un piège. Un appât. Bella, sois sur tes gardes ! Le pire c'est que je n'arrivais pas à lever la main sur elle… Elle est tellement mignonne ! j'étais incapable de lui faire quoique ce soit. Minable, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que ma vie, et celle d'Emmett, en dépendaient. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas espérer. Quoi, en fin de compte ? Je n'en savais rien. J'espérai quelque chose dont je n'avais pas idée. Je me sentais à l'aise avec elle. J'aurais même pu, et sans aucune hésitation, mettre mes vrais vêtements en sa présence, certaine qu'elle m'apprécierait même vêtue ainsi. Les affaires dans lesquels j'étais moi. Isabella Mary Swan. Et non: Mary Anne de Lime d'Eve.

Alors que je débattais mentalement sur les chances d'une « amitié possible» nous débouchâmes dans une grande salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. En fait, il n'y avait que trois personnes. L'une d'elle attira mon attention. Si j'avais comparé Esmée et son mari à des dieux (Alice compris) et avais dit qu'ils étaient d'une beauté indescriptible, la demoiselle qui retint mon attention, dans sa robe de… de déesse et sa chevelure d'or, était d'une beauté encore mille fois indescriptible. Pourquoi ne prenais-je pas mes jambes à mon cou ? Tant de beauté, c'était impossible. Elle était de façon effrayante et de loin la plus belle… cela n'empêcha pas les deux autres d'êtres de purs Adonis. Un très beau blond et un charmant garçon aux cheveux couleur de cuivre.

Encore d'autres rencontres de ce genre, je ne réponds plus de rien. Il n'est pas nécessaire de montrer au monde sa banalité effarante et son impitoyable laideur. C'est trop cruel !

Trop absorbée par la magnificence d'Aphrodite, je ne vis pas, pas tout de suite, le regard venimeux, rageur et débordant de haine que me lançait le garçon au cheveux cuivrés. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, je… Il est très difficile de ne pas penser : « si les regards pouvaient tuer », face à de tels yeux… Je me forçais pour ne pas courir. Je fis m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… Je le vis à peine me sauter dessus.

**********

**Que va-t-il lui arriver ?**

**Niark ! niark ! niark ! Suspense, suspense ^^**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous a-t-il plu ? J'espère que oui.**

**PS : merci pour tout ce qui lisent mes fics ^^ (qu'ils laissent ou pas de reviews) ça fait toujours plaisirs d'être lu ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je suis vraiment impardonnable! J'en suis désolée... Si j'ai tardé à poster ce chapitre c'est que j'ai un problème avec ce site (il m'est très difficile d'y accéder de chez moi) Sorry.... J'essayerais de me rattraper.**

**En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui ont attendu qui ont écris pendant ces trois longs mois… J'y crois pas ! j'ai autant tardé! GOMEN !!! GOMEN !!!**

******

Chapitre 3

Pov Bella

-Plaquez-le au sol. Rosalie, attention, coup de pied à gauche, Jasper…  
Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. A peine avais-je vu le mec aux cheveux cuivrés prendre son élans pour se jeter sur moi que maintenant je le voyais couché à même le sol, ses deux camarades le maintenant avec force et lui se débattant comme un diable les yeux rivés sur moi. Je ne bougeais pas. Tétanisée par la frayeur. La dernière fois que ça m'ai arrivé remonte d'il y a dix ans, avec incomparablement plus de force. Alice se plaça devant moi, me libérant de ces regards assassins.  
-Tu m'avais promis, Edward. Tu dois te retenir. Chuchota-t-elle. Ne faites pas de trous sinon, ça va mal finir. Dit-elle ensuite. Je t'en pris… Ressaisis-toi… Edward… Elle se tut, ses mots planant dans la pièce, puis soupira. Allons-y, Bella… On ferait mieux de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et toi…  
Elle m'entraîna, me tirant par la main, lasse. Bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle marchait vite… Très vite. Je dus courir pour rester à sa hauteur et surtout, pour ne pas tomber… Elle ralentit lorsque nous fûmes dans le cinquième wagon loin du lieu de l'incident… Elle se calma.  
-Excuse-le, s'il te plait… Mon frère est d'habitude plus courtois mais… On l'a prit au dépourvu… C'est ma faute… Heureusement on a réa…  
Elle se tut, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Au moment où j'allais lui demander de finir sa phrase elle s'exclama que elle ne m'avait pas encore présenté ceux qu'on venait de rencontrer.  
-Les deux blond que tu as rencontré sont frère et sœur, respectivement, Jasper et Rosalie. Et l'irritant garçon aux cheveux de pailles est mon frère, Edward.  
_J'avais un peu compris ça…  
_-Carlisle et Esmée sont nos parents… adoptifs… Nos vrais parents sont morts… Il y a des années. Dit-elle en devenant songeuse…  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre… Que répond-t-on lorsqu'on est dans cette situation ?  
-Désolée… Finis-je par répliquer.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, voyons ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… On était arrivé près d'une fenêtre et nous eûmes la même idée de nous accouder là, un peu. Tu sens très bon ! S'est-elle exclamée comme si elle venait de s'en rendre compte.  
J'en rougis, gênée. J'en rougis parce qu'elle n'était pas la première à me le dire… Emmett aussi me le disait parfois… Mais jusque là… Il avait été bien le seul !  
Moi par contre… Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ces commentaires… Je ne savais pas, parce que pour moi, eh bien, je n'avais pas d'odeur. Je ne sentais rien.  
-Maintenant, parle-moi de toi. Dit-elle doucement.  
« Evidemment. Après m'avoir parlé d'elle et de sa famille, elle s'attend à ce que je lui rende la pareille. » J'allais lui servir la même histoire que celle que j'avais donné à ses parents. A peine ouvris-je la bouche qu'elle m'interrompit :  
-Non ! Non ! Non ! Parle-moi de toi, de ton frère, de ta vie quand tu jettes ce maudit masque !  
Elle montra la robe et les parures que je portais…  
Elle sait… C'était une constatation. Je m'en doutais mais… Face à cette réalité j'avais l'impression d'être mise à nue. A la merci de tous. Je la regardais, froidement, droit dans les yeux, lui signifiant que je ne lui dirais rien du tout. Quelque soit l'information qu'elle tentait de me soutirer, elle n'aurait rien.  
Ses yeux devinrent peinés. Elle ne tenta même pas de me prendre la main comme elle s'en était donné l'habitude, je l'aurais esquivé de toute façon. Elle se retourna vers les arbres qui défilaient à la vitesse du train.  
-Excuse-moi. Je suis tellement habituée de nous voir ensemble que j'oublis souvent l'étape qui nous permettra d'atteindre celle de la grande amitié… Je soulevais un sourcils. En réalité… Je suis voyante. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur moi. Je vois le futur.  
-Je suis désolée, mais pourrais-tu répéter ta phrase ?  
-Tu as bien entendu.  
-Non, je ne crois pas. Répliquai-je.  
-Si.  
-Non.  
-Si !  
-Non ! Je te demande juste de répéter.  
-Les murs ont des oreilles, c'est dangereux de se répéter à longueur de temps… Tu en sais quelque chose, d'ailleurs. Je ne résistais pas à me mordre les lèvres, elle sourit et me chuchota à l'oreille. J'ai vu que nous deviendrons bonnes amies… Je me dégageais. Mais pour cela tu dois m'ouvrir ton cœur… Le rejet que j'avais à son égard l'attristait de plus en plus, mais je n'étais pas habituée à la gentillesse des gens ni à l'être avec eux. Tu sais que je ne te veux aucun mal mais tu es trop méfiante.  
-J'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être.  
-En effet… Mon frère est un sacret crétin. Je te promet que s'il t'effraie encore une fois, je le découpe en morceau et j'en fais de la pâté pour chien… Jasper, mon fiancé, m'aidera évidemment.  
-Fiancé ? Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?  
-Mais, tu…  
-Nous sommes élevés par les mêmes personnes mais nous ne sommes pas de même sang. Ne t'en fais pas… Elle sourit, je lui répondis, elle en sourit que de plus belle. Tu es plus détendue maintenant. Me fit-elle remarquer. J'en suis contente. Pour la énième fois elle me prit par le bras et on refit demi-tour…  
-Ou… Ou on va ? Bah, mon frère est calmé, maintenant , on peut…  
-Euh, je préfèrerais me trouver loin de ce phénomène si tu veux bien. Il me donne la chair de poule !  
-Il t'a vraiment fait peur à ce que je vois.  
-Non, pas du tout… C'est juste que…  
-L'abruti. Je lui avais dit de bien se tenir ! Temps pis pour lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! Marmonna-t-elle. Bon, et si on allait voir les préparatifs de la soirée d'aujourd'hui. J'ai trop hâte qu'on soit dans la semaine prochaine ! Le bal sera …  
-Le bal ?  
-Oui. Toute la journée, le train sera en arrêt à cause d'une fuite de carburant, pour se faire pardonner, le propriétaire du train organisera un bal dans l'hôtel qui nous hébergera…  
_Heureusement que l'on est pas obligé d'y aller…_  
-Et bien sur, vous serez, ton frère et toi, de la fête.  
-Non d'un chien ! Tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ?  
-Non, je me contente de voir le résultat de tes décisions dans le futur si je ne t'arrête pas et vite.  
-C'est tout ? Demandais-je, sarcastique.  
-Oui. C'est mon seule pouvoir.  
-Hum, hum. Tu oublies celui qui te permet de me prendre dans tes filets et me faire oublier la raison pour laquelle je devrais m'éloigner de toi.  
-Non seulement tu as raison, mais tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ! Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Aucun des membres de ma famille ne te fera aucun mal. Tout ça, dit avec un grand sourire.  
-Mouais… Répondis-je lorsque l'image du regard meurtrier de son frère me revint à l'esprit.  
Elle me regarda ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi je parlais.  
-Si c'est à mon frère que tu penses, je te rassure, il a comprit sa leçon. La vanité est parfois son pire défaut. Il va tout faire pour que tu lui pardonnes. Il est vaniteux mais c'est un vrai gentleman ! Dit-elle en riant.  
Je tentais de sourire. Mais au plus profond de moi, je préfèrerais qu'il ne m'approche plus jamais, j'avais eu ma dose de frayeur pour toute une vie, c'était suffisant. Je sentais que si Alice, son fiancé et Rosalie n'étaient pas là, je ne serais sûrement plus qu'un souvenir. Cet Edward me faisait peur. Vraiment peur.  
Je me détendis dès que je vis notre compartiment. Près d'Emmett, je me sentais en sécurité, j'étais plus sûre de moi.

Une semaine plus tard.

Comme l'avait prédit, une semaine plutôt, Alice, le train dû être arrêté à cause d'un problème encore non identifié. Et le soleil n'avait jamais brillé autant dans cette régions du moins. J'aurais aimé me promener avec Alice mais elle m'a dit qu'elle attrait vite des coup de soleil… De même pour Esmée… J'ai finalement réussi à faire sortir Emmett (au prix de gros efforts).  
-Hmmmm ! Je soupirais d'extase, m'étirant, contente d'être à nouveau à l'air libre. Ça fait du bien !  
La place était bombée de gens qui bronzaient, discutaient, d'enfants qui couraient, de mères qui grondaient… Toutes les activités auxquelles je n'étais pas habituée.  
En cette journée ensoleillée, je m'étais permis de mettre des vêtements légers, une robe longue en soie, fleurie, très claire et avec très peu de dentelle, les cheveux en chignons très simple (j'ai toujours aimé la simplicité), fait par les soins d'Esmée… Et cette fois, ayant très bien appris ma leçon, j'avais pris soin de porter des sandales.  
-Alors tu viens, chérie ?  
Voilà ! Emmett a parlé. Comme s'il était obligé de parler si fort ! Je l'ignorais et prenais la direction opposée à la sienne.  
-Ne boudes pas mon Cœur En Sucre ! Nous serons vite arrivés pour refaire, une deuxième fois, notre lune de miel.  
Je m'arrêtais, rouge comme une pivoine.  
-Non mais, parle plus fort, personne ne t'entend. Murmurais-je, regrettant tout de suite d'avoir ouvert la bouche.  
-Je sais que tu en as très envie mais… Cria-t-il.  
Je me retournais, morte de honte.  
-Attend un peu mon gars, je vais t'apprendre à parler aux Dames ! Criai-je à mon tour, remarquant les sourires de certains.  
Sur ce, je lui courais après. Décidée à le remettre à sa place et lui donner une bonne leçon, évidemment je savais que je ne le rattraperais jamais, il courait bien trop vite pour moi. Au sixième tour du train (qui avait une bonne dizaine de wagons, soit dit en passant), je le menaçais de s'arrêter. A peine le neuvième (tour) entamé, je m'arrêtais, à bout de souffle. Mon frère dut faire demi-tour, me soutenir afin que je ne tombe pas. Je lui donnais quand même une tape au torse en punition de la honte qu'il m'avait fait subir précédemment :  
-Idiot ! Dis-je entre deux souffle. Tu as de la chance que j'ai dépensé toute mes forces en te courir après !  
-Oh, mais c'était mon intention ! Ria-t-il.  
-Maintenant pour te punir, je t'ordonnes de me porter sur ton dos.  
-L'ordre à deux balles ! De toute façon, j'allais être obligé de te porter. Tu n'es même pas capable de te tenir debout.  
Je ne relevais pas. A quoi bon ? On se connaissait assez pour savoir qui venait de gagner la partie. Je ne m'enfoncerai pas plus… Mais il fallait que lui, il m'enfonce davantage.  
-Tu es incapable de me rattraper, tu es tellement faible que tous les ordres que tu me donnes prennent de la forme de souhaits. Je suis, bien sur, en état de refuser de les exaucer… Dis s'il te plait et je voudrais bien t'emmener. Il regarda autour de nous (nota les quelques oreilles indiscrètes) puis prit mon menton dans ses mains et rapprocha son visage du mien plus proche que ne l'autorisait la pudeur. Dis s'il te plait, mon amour, et je ferais ce que tu voudras. Dit-il les yeux brillants d'amusement… Il devait s'éclater.  
-S'il te plait, mon tendre époux… Va te pendre à l'arbre le plus proche, cela me ferait tellement plaisir. Chuchotais-je à son oreille, avec autant de douceur que lui voix, mais mon visage refléta, sûrement, mon état d'esprit… Son petit jeu commençait à me fâcher sérieusement.  
Il partit d'un rire tonitruant, jusqu'à en avoir des larmes aux yeux. Je finis par le suivre. J'aimais rire avec lui, pleurer avec lui. Même si ces petits jeux avaient parfois, pour ne pas dire souvent, la fâcheuse habitude de m'énerver, je les aimais… Car ils faisaient partie de lui. Sans ces sarcasmes, Emmett ne serait pas Emmett, mon frère, mon compagnon.  
Je regardais le ciel. Le temps est étrange. Parfois il court et parfois il reste sur place. Moi qui croyait que la matinée prenait fin, elle venait, en fait, à peine de commencer.  
-Et si on rentrait ? Je commence à avoir chaud… Dis-je.  
-Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique, chérie.  
-S'il te plait prend moi sur ton dos et rentrons… Pitié, ne m'appelle plus chérie, c'est trop bizarre ! Continuais-je plus bas. Ni mon Cœur en sucre… Ni mon amour… Mary Anne me suffira amplement.  
-C'est ça. Il posa un gros bisou sur ma joue. Puis me prit sur son dos et s'enfonça tel un Ours déchaîné (et moi, pauvre souris qui ne savait pas ou se mettre que sur le dos de celui-ci) dans le train en cours de réparation.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu où ,nous nous étions fixé rendez-vous, la famille Cullen et nous. Depuis le temps, j'avais appris à accepter la présence d'Edward, même si je prenais soin de toujours mettre une bonne distance entre lui et moi. Emmett s'en était, inévitablement, rendu compte mais il avait eu la gentillesse de ne me poser aucune question. Certes le sarcasme était une partie de lui mais la discrétion, aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, l'était autant.  
Alice nous souhaita la bienvenue alors que nous venions d'arriver à la porte. Nous entrâmes. Elle m'entraîna dans un coin et commença à discuter de robes ou costumes à mettre ce soir (je vous informe que le bal n'avait pas encore annoncé et je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'il ne le soit pas).  
Lorsque je fus fatiguée d'essayer de m'intéresser à cette histoire (d'autant plus qu'elle avait compris que ce genre de chose m'ennuyait), je portais mon regard ailleurs que sur les vêtements qui étaient désormais étalés sur les tables nous environnant. Ils tombèrent sur quelque chose que j'aurais voulu ne jamais voir… Enfin, que je ne m'attendais pas à surprendre…  
J'avais remarqué que Emmett passait de moins en moins de temps avec moi. Que le matin en me réveillant, il n'était pas là… Je n'avais pas pensé lui demander la raison de ces absences. Mais, je n'avais pas pensé qu'une telle chose était possible, l'idée même ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Je le regardais, ahurie, fixer Rosalie. La sœur du fiancé d'Alice. Comment est-ce qu'une telle chose ait pu s'introduire sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ? J'ouvris la bouche :  
-Candide… Dis-je, avant de me rappeler que les Cullen connaissaient nos vrai prénoms à tous les deux… Nous avons à faire. Allons-y. Je parlais froidement, me levais et regardais droit devant moi en attendant qu'il réagisse.  
-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je le veux. Partons. Ordonnais-je.  
-Vas-y toute seule. Je suis occupé.  
-Je vois ça, oui. Dis-je, ironique, loin d'être amusée.  
Je m'avançais vers lui et le tirais. Que n'aurais-je donné pour avoir assez de force afin de l'obliger à me suivre. Je mis mon dos contre lui pour le contraindre au moins à bouger. Autant m'escrimer contre un arbre de cent ans et de deux mettre d'épaisseur…  
Je me retournais vers lui. Désespérée, cette fois.  
-Emmett… Je vais me fâcher. Menaçais-je.  
-Fais ce que tu veux. Je ne viendrai pas.  
Je n'en puis plus. Je dévisageais la Blonde à la beauté Aphrodisiaque, et lançais des regards assassins.  
-C'est à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Une seule sœur ne te suffis donc pas ? Repris-je, hystérique.  
Il me lança un regard énervé. Cela me choqua. Emmett ne m'avait jamais lancé un tel regard… Il se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir prendre l'air, à croire que ma présence lui était insupportable.  
-Attend un peu, petit frère. J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Comme il refusait de s'arrêter, je le suivais. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui veille sur toi, tu n'as pas le droit… Je fais de mon mieux pour te protéger… Tu… Que veux-tu que je fasses de plus… Je te laisse faire tout ce que tu veux… Je… ne suis pas parfaite… Je le sais… Emmett… attend… Je te promet de devenir plus cool, à l'avenir… Je…  
Je m'arrêtai. Affolée par son comportement, plus qu'explicite de l'agacement que je réveillais en lui.  
-Mon frère adoré… Tu ne m'aimes donc plus… Je regardais, la dénommée Rosalie, reine de mes soucis. Elle a prit ma place, c'est ça ?  
Je me tus. Et fixais le dos de mon frangin. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Un amas de choses tous plus ou moins désagréables me vinrent à l'esprit… Je tentais de les éloigner. De ne pas me chagriner plus que je ne l'étais… Je ne pus me retenir de dire ces derniers mots. Même si je savais qu'elles lui feraient mal.  
-Sale traître. Alors que moi… je t'aime. Je ne savais pas que m'avoir pour sœur pouvait devenir lassant, avec le temps…  
C'était la goutte qui déborda le vase… Je ne le vis pas se retourner. Je ne le vis même pas foncer sur moi poing en l'air. Je sentis juste que mon dos se cogna violemment à quelque chose (je me rendis compte que c'était contre une des barrières du train qui servait de mur) son poing enfoncé dans la ferraille, lui face à moi, les yeux de drogué. Je connaissais sa force. Je savais l'effroi qu'il pouvait faire ressentir à quiconque se mettait sur sa route. Mais à cet instant, j'étais anesthésié de tout sentiment. Il venait de m'attaquer. Je n'avais pas peur. La peur n'avait aucune place, le chagrin avait tout pris. Je ne sentis pas mes larmes glisser sur mes joues. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment avais-je réussi à l'agacer à ce point ? Je regardais ces deux prunelles grises… Celles que j'adorais tellement et que jusqu'à aujourd'hui m'avait paru si belles me donnaient l'impression de deux cailloux de glace. J'aurais voulu me laisser glisser contre le mur, échapper à ce regard inondé de rancœur. Mais je n'en eus pas la force. Je le fixais cherchant les réponses à mes questions muettes. Mais je ne vis que la colère dans cet étendu glacial. Ses yeux se détendirent peu à peu puis devinrent accablés :  
-Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime, Bella… Pas comme un frère aimerait sa sœur… J'en suis amoureux.  
Je tentais de donner du sens à ces mots. Je finis par trouver :  
-Donc… Comme un homme aimerait une femme… « En gros, plus que tu ne m'aime…» Mais Emmett… Tu n'as que… Je me tus, me souvenant que nous n'avions jamais mentionné nos âges devant qui que ce soit, même pas devant Angéla et Ben… Même pas devant les Cullen…  
Je m'écartais et trouvais la chaise la plus proche. Je m'y asseyais, me sentant très faible… Je l'examinais, puis ajoutais :  
-C'est vrai… Tu es… Peut-être… devenu un homme… Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.  
Je tentais de trouver les bons mots… De me calmer pour qu'il ne me déteste pas encore plus, mais j'avais la migraine et respirais avec difficulté :  
-Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer que tu grandissais ? Lui demandais-je même si cette question m'était plus destinée. Je… Je vais aller… prendre l'air. Finis-je par dire lorsque l'air de la salle commença à sérieusement me manquer, Emmett voulut me suivre. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Continuais-je en fixant la porte.  
Je me cognais au mur… Il me fallu quelques secondes pour que je m'en rende compte… Je sortis sans me retourner.

Je me mis à courir. Courir comme si ma vie en dépendait… Courir plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait.  
Réfléchir. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Sur quoi, en fait ? Sur… Tout. Le chemin que nous avions parcouru… Nos mésaventures, nos multiples périples… Je finis par m'arrêter. Je continuais ma route en marchand…  
Je finis par déboucher sur une petite prairie. Juste ce dont j'avais besoins… Je m'avançais vers la petite rivière et plongeais mes pieds dedans. Elle était froide, mais cela me fit du bien.  
Je m'abandonnais à la nature. Pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps. Emmett était amoureux… Peut-être en réalité, le voyais-je grandir… Mais j'avais refusé d'y faire face. Alors tout me frappait de plein fouet. J'avais refusé de tout voir venir que lorsqu'ils arrivaient, j'avais du mal à les accepter.  
Lorsque je me sentis plus calme. Lorsque la douleur se fut atténuée, je commençais à admirer le paysage. Cette endroit était magnifique. C'était la première fois que je voyais un tel déploiement de beauté. Je décidais qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer, j'avais retenu le chemin que j'avais suivi… Donc ce ne serait pas trop dur de faire demi-tour… Je me levais époussetais ma robe, désormais dans un sale état (litote). Lorsque je me retournais je dus fermer les yeux. Aveuglée par la lumière… Pas la lumière du soleil… J'ouvris les yeux pour voir… Quelqu'un. Quand je me rendis compte que la lumière était diffuée par le corps de ce quelqu'un… Je… Eh bien, ma foi… Comme tout être humain bien portant, je me suis demandée si ce genre d'hallucination était fréquente dans cette prairie… Si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était si vide… Car je n'avais vu aucun oiseau… Pas âme qui vive à cet endroit… A part cet être qui était assis en tailleur et me fixait, le torse nu… Je voulus passer mon chemin, faire comme si je ne le voyais pas… Après tout, n'est-ce pas lorsqu'on prêtait attention à un fantôme s'acharne sur nous ? Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire… Pour ma part, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais…  
-Tu as fini de pleurer, à ce que je vois.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher, vraiment curieuse, de pivoter mon visage vers lui. Je vis son sourire. Je me forçais à continuer ma route. Il se leva et me suivit. Lorsque nous fûmes à l'ombre, il arrêta de scintiller. Je m'arrêtais. Ce quelqu'un était d'un beauté aussi indescriptible que celle de la famille Cullen. Ses cheveux bruns coupé très court, délicats et soyeux, lui donnait des allure de prince (je n'employais pas le mot Dieu, parce que je l'utilisais trop souvent à mon goût). Même pâleur que les Cullen… Même peau dure et froide ? Mais yeux différents… Très, très différents. Ils étaient d'un rouge profond… Je m'obligeais à ne pas les fixer longtemps. Je fermais les yeux et soupirais, tentant désespérément de me détendre. Ce quelqu'un me mettait mal, très mal à l'aise.  
Toujours les yeux fermés je lui dis :  
-Bonjour.  
Et poursuivis ma route.  
-Pas si vite, belle demoiselle. Dit-il avec une voix douce, trop douce, en m'attrapant par le bras.  
Certainement. Sa peau était froide et dure… Comme celle de mon Emmett… Comme celle des Cullen… Alors. Brillaient-ils aussi au soleil ?  
-Nous venons à peine de se rencontrer… Pourquoi voulez-vous partir si vite ? Il ne me regardait pas… Il fixait soit ma bouche… soit ma poitrine… On dirait que vous avez eu affaire à ceux de mon espèce pas plus tôt que ce matin… Il ferma les yeux… Vous sentez terriblement bon… Continua-t-il en reniflant mes cheveux.  
-_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? _Cette façon qu'il avait de me traiter si familièrement m'agaçait. Excusez-moi, commençais-je avec autant de civisme que lui mais une voix plus ferme, mais je dois rentrer. Il me fixa amusé, ne répondit pas. Maintenant. Ajoutai-je.  
Je voulus lui arracher mon bras. Il le tenait d'une poigne de fer, comme on dirait.  
-Je vous pris de bien vouloir me lâcher. J'ai à faire. Finis-je par dire froidement, lorsque mes tentatives furent vaines, non sans avoir prit soin de ne pas croiser ses prunelles.  
-Et si je n'en avais pas envi ? Que ferez-vous ? Et si… Je décidais de vous garder pour moi ? Il fit un pas en avant, j'en fis un en arrière.  
-Et bien… Je cries.  
-Personne ne vous entendra. Vous êtes beaucoup trop loin d'eux. Là, il commençait vraiment à me faire peur… Derrière cette… 'amabilité' affichée, je sentais une réelle menace.  
-Que me voulez-vous ? Demandais-je, d'une voix faible.  
Je n'allais même pas tenter de me défendre. J'avais compris que face à lui je ne faisais pas le poids… Pour la deuxième fois… Je me sentais désespérément faible… Emmett me l'avait souvent fait remarqué… Et là, maintenant… Je ressentais mon impuissance avec plus de force, plus que je ne l'avais encore jamais ressenti auparavant.  
-Votre sang. Dit-il, souriant.  
Je fronçais les sourcils puis les levais, intriguée. J'avais remarqué la bizarrerie d'apprécier le sang chez mon frère mais je n'avais jamais songé qu'il n'était probablement pas le seul à avoir ce problème…  
-Vous, les humains, préférez ignorer notre existence… Pourtant nous sommes bien là. Et n'attendons que la bonne occasion pour vous enlever.  
-Comment ça… Nous ?  
Il se contenta de sourire encore plus. Mes yeux portèrent sur ses dents. Sa denture me donna la chair de poule… Bien plus que ces yeux. Pourtant, elles prouvaient une bonne dentition… Je baissais la tête. Il lâcha mon bras et prit mon visage dans ses mains.  
-Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà qu'il me tutoyait…  
Il m'obligea à rencontrer son abominable regard. Il n'attendit pas que je réponde. Il posa ses lèvres glacées sur ma clavicule, j'en fus prise de tremblement.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras même pas le temps d'avoir mal. Je vais être très rapid…  
Il s'interrompit et leva les yeux à ma gauche. Ce qui attira son attention l'amusait apparemment. Alors, sans que je ne mis attende, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne.  
-On a de la visite… A plus tard, belle demoiselle. Puis il disparut.  
Je m'écroulais par terre au moment où, un Gigantesque Loup au pelage noir sortit des buissons, se plantant quelque secondes devant moi. Non, mais juste quelques petites secondes, il se peut qu'il n'est même pas resté une seconde… Juste le temps qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi et poursuive son chemin. Suivi de deux autres… le dernier était brun… C'est lui qui est resté plus longtemps… Tellement que je me dis que là, ma dernière heure venait de sonner. Alors que j'étais entrain de prier et penser qu'au moins Emmett avait quelqu'un désormais, le Grand Loup Brun poursuivit les deux autres.  
Je n'attendis évidemment pas qu'ils fassent demi-tour. Je pris mes jambes à mon coups, courais avec le reste de force qu'il me restait. Je courais, guider par une seule chose. Mon instinct de survie.  
Je manquais une branche. J'allais subir un terrible atterrissage… J'étais à près de trois mètres du sol. Je percutais contre quelque chose de très dur.  
-Bella !  
Et qui m'était très familier.  
-Emmett ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Me demanda-t-il.  
Il semblait inquiet, aussi idiot que cela pouvait paraître à cet instant, j'en fus heureuse…  
-Répond-moi… Bella !  
-Je vais… Je me souvins des rencontres que j'avais eu précédemment. Bien… Ma voix trembla, tout comme mon corps. Je changeais de sujet. J'accepte… Dis-je les yeux fermés, il m'était dur de dire ces mots, mais je me devais de les dire… Si je tenais réellement à mon frangin. J'accepte de partager…  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-De toi… et Rosalie. J'accepte de te partager avec elle… Après tout… je n'avais pas projeté de t'épouser… ha ! ha ! ha… Piètre tentative humoristique… Je ne pouvais rire, je n'en avais pas la force. Tu es mon petit frère… C'est normal que le fait de te voir avec quelqu'un me… fasse bizarre… Mais je m'y habituerais… Un jour… on en rira… ensemble.  
-Ouais.  
Et c'était tout. Plus rien à ajouter.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Là c'était Alice qui posait la question… Je t'ai vu… J'ai vu que tu… Et tu as disparu… J'ai eu peur qu'on arrive trop tard…  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je une deuxième fois.  
-Ou plutôt quand vas-tu te décider à répondre ?  
Je me rendis compte que toute la fratrie Cullen était là… Je rougis gênée… Pourquoi toute ? Edward était en rogne… Mais pas contre moi, à ce qu'il ma semblé… Il fixait l'endroit d'où je venais de partir… D'ailleurs, tous fixaient le chemin par lequel je venais d'arriver.  
-Rien. Rien du tout. Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus ici…  
Malheureusement, mon cœur venait de s'affolé… Non seulement, avec Emmett, mes expressions me trahissaient, mais les battements de mon cœur aussi.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Alice a paniqué et nous a dit que tu avais disparu… Que tu étais… En danger…  
-_Ça, je l'avais compris…_ Rien du tout. Mentis-je en regardant l'arbre le plus proche, essayant d'être convaincante. Que veux-tu qu'il se passe. Je commençais à maudire (mentalement) le fichu don d'Alice…  
-Arrête de mentir. Tu sais très bien que tu es nulle dans cette matière.  
Il semblait déterminé à me faire cracher le morceau… Il était têtu. Tant mieux, on était deux ! Je ne voulais pas lui en parler… Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille. Parce que… Emmett avait parfois tendance à me protéger plus qu'il ne le fallait… Surtout il ne supportait pas me voir aussi effrayer que maintenant.  
_Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là lorsque Edward avait failli me faire ma fête._ D'ailleurs mes yeux croisèrent ceux de ce dernier. Une simple fraction de seconde… Je me suis à nouveau retourné vers l'objet de ma contemplation, l'arbre… J'avais eu le temps de lire dans son regard la même inquiétude que celle que j'avais recélé dans ceux de tous les membre de sa famille, mais en plus… Intense ?  
J'entendis Alice soupirer.  
-Et bien… ma vieille. Tu nous as foutu une sacrée frousse…  
Je voyais bien qu'elle allait essayer d'insister. Alors, j'attaquais.  
-Il est temps de rentrer. Dis-je déterminée, les lèvres serrées, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, aucun aveu. Mais quelle tête de mule, tu fais ! ! M'exclamais-je quand je compris qu'Emmett allait tenté de s'éclipser et d'aller voir ce qu'avait vu Alice.  
-Après huit ans passés à tes côtés, il n'en pouvait pas être autrement ! Répliqua-t-il.  
-Emmett, laisse tomber. Même si tu la pends à dix mètre du sol à une corde, elle ne te dira rien. Soupira Alice. Excuse-moi Bella, mais quelque chose m'échappe.  
-Tu n'es pas la seule, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sourit, mais pas avec les yeux.  
Emmett voulu me porter sur son dos mais je répliquais que j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et que je préfèrerai rentrer par mes propres moyens.  
-Oh, non ! T'es encore plus lente qu'un escargot en pleine promenade !  
-Merci du compliment. Si tu ne veux pas m'attendre, va devant. Répondis-je avec un ton plus sec que je n'aurais voulu. Désolée. Me rattrapais-je. Parle-moi d'autre chose… Ne mentionne pas ma force physique… Parle-moi de tout ce que tu veux sauf ça.  
Il se tut un moment et nous commençâmes à marcher… Mon envie de rentrer le plus vite possible s'était atténuée… Je me sentais à nouveau en sécurité… J'en eu honte, et j'avais l'impression de profiter de mon frère… Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Etait-ce par intérêt que je ne voulais pas que mon frère ait un compagne ? Ou étais-je simplement une de ces vieilles mégères, prêtes à tout pour empêcher ce couple d'amoureux de s'épanouir ? Non, d'un chien Emmett ! Tu n'as que huit ans ! Huit ans !  
-Qu'y a-t-il, petite sœur ?  
-Hum ? Je réfléchis. Dis-je en sortant de ma torpeur, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lui rappeler mon âge relativement avancé comparé au sien… Physique et mentale, s'entend.  
-En fait, j'ai remarqué que tu évitais Edward… Pourquoi ?  
Aurait-il oublié le sens du verbe chuchoter ?. Heureusement que celui dont il me parlait était loin devant nous… Je me mordis les lèvres pour éviter de faire l'irréparable. Si je lui disais de parler plus fort, il me prendrait au mot, le crétin.  
-Non. Je ne l'évite pas… Finis-je par dire. Pas vraiment… Un peu…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je n'apprécies pas trop la proximité de la gente masculine. Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Dis-moi aussi que Carlisle, Jasper et moi sommes des femmes.  
Je ne répondis pas, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était vrai que j'étais très à l'aise en compagnie d'eux trois et que durant tout le temps (depuis que je les connaissais, du moins) que j'avais été avec eux, je n'avais quasiment jamais adressé la parole à Edward… A proprement dit… Juste un petit bonjour fugace avant de poursuivre mon chemin, sans attendre sa réponse, telle une évadée de prison…  
Je ne voulais ni mentir, ni dire la vérité à Emmett… Car non seulement il me connaissait, mais il me connaissait trop bien et comprenait tout ce que je lui taisais… Il avait apprit à lire sur mon visage (quelque chose de pas très compliqué, à vrai dire), il m'appelait parfois « son livre ouvert » et à comprendre mes tics corporels… Mon frère pouvait parfois relever d'une grande perspicacité…  
-Je t'en pose, moi, des questions ? Finis-je par répliquer, légèrement agacée par cette curiosité soudaine.  
-C'est juste que j'aimerais connaître la raison pour laquelle je devrais supporter tous les bruits que tu fais la nuit, alors que j'essaye désespérément de dormir.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je t'en pose, moi, des questions ? Il essayait de cacher son sourire narquois, mauvais signe ! Je commence à en avoir assez de t'entendre soupirer son prénom toutes les nuits…  
Je trébuchais, chose que je faisais rarement mais qui trahit mon profond embarras, et me mis à tousser, j'avais mal déglutis… Cela faisais un moments que je rêvais de lui… Mais je n'avais pas imaginé que j'allais jusqu'à prononcer son prénom dans mon sommeil ! Emmett rigolait, apparemment, il appréciait me mettre dans l'embarras.  
-J'adore te voir rougir ! Dit-il en deux éclats, je n'étais guère amusée.  
-Va rejoindre ta Rosalie Chérie et fiche-moi la paix ! J'avais chaud au visage et dépassais tous les Cullen lorsque le train fut dans mon champs de vision. Le soleil n'aurait pu se montrer toute une journée dans un pays où la pluie est quasi-constante. Il avait disparu.

******

**Encore désolée ! . J'espère qu'il vous à plus ^^**

**Alors… Reviews ? ;)**

**Asukarah**


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

**Voici a new chapter ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus cour que les précédents mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^**

**J'y ai mis mon cœur (comme toujours ^^)**

******

Chapitre 4

Pov Bella

Une soirée au bal. Ce fut l'expérience la plus terrible, la plus apocalyptique depuis que je vis sur terre. La chose la plus redoutable fut l'ennui. Oh, comme je me suis ennuyée ! Emmett m'avait abandonné au profit de son amoureuse. D'ailleurs certaines personnes eurent l'air de compatir. Je me souvins que nous étions censés être mariés, lui et moi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me promis de ne plus jamais assister par quelconque hasard à ce genre de manifestation. Très peu pour moi.

Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve, pour le moins, étrange.

_J'étais, comme à l'accoutumé, dans la forêt, protégée par ses abris menaçants, cachée au plus profond d'elle-même. J'étais seule, une nuit à peine éclairée par la lune. Je commençais d'abord à inspecter les lieux à la recherche de mon frère de cœur. Ne le trouvant pas, j'allais chercher plus loin. Je me rendis compte que je tournais en rond. Je sentis la peur monter peu à peu en moi. Et si Emmett était parti ? Et s'il avait fini par m'abandonner ? Pourquoi ? Alors que je l'aimais tellement ! Alors que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour le garder !_

_Désespérément, je tentais de l'appeler. Ma voix refusa de m'obéir. J'eus l'impression d'étouffer. Je finis par réussir à faire un murmure :_

_-Emmett ?_

_Pas de réponse. Je répétais. Toujours pas. Je me mis à courir. Passant par tous les recoins, fouillant toutes cachettes dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Je finis par l'apercevoir. Il tenait Rosalie, inerte, dans ses bras. Celle-ci, sa robe clair, je devinais blanche… tachée… De sang. J'avais reconnus l'odeur. Je levais les yeux vers lui._

_Il était aussi expressif que de la pierre, fixant le corps sans vie de sa bien-aimée. J'ouvris la bouche :_

_-Qu'as-tu fait ? Lui demandais-je, anesthésiée._

_Il ne répondit pas. Il était si figé que j'aurais pu croire qu'il était, lui aussi, trépassé. Il ne pleurait pas, il la regardait._

_-Qu'as-tu fait ? Répétais-je, d'une voix blanche, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui répondit._

_-Ce que nous autres sommes destinés à faire. A-t-il dit._

_Je me retournai et vis une silhouette à l'ombre des arbres, comme si les ténèbres ne nous mangeaient pas assez. Je poursuivis quand même._

_-Qu'êtes vous destinés à faire ?_

_-Tuer. Répondit-il, narquois._

_Je remarquais un sourire cruel étirer son visage. En fait je ne voyais que sa bouche. En particulier, ses dents… Aussi blanches que la lune, attirant, avec une vigueur particulière, mon attention…_

Il me fit signe de l'approcher. Je savais que je ne devrais pas. Je savais, j'avais compris qu'il était dangereux… Mais je lui obéis. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers lui. Il me tendit la main. Je la regardais un moment puis levais les yeux vers son visage, je le reconnus. C'était le fantôme de la prairie(*). Ces yeux étaient toujours aussi sombres… Rouges comme le sang. Son regard s'adoucit, mais je savais que cela n'était qu'une ruse, qu'une mascarade pour m'attirer vers lui. Mais en dépit de ce connaissance, je levais la main vers lui. Dès que nos mains furent liées, il me plaqua férocement à l'arbre le plus proche et plongea ses crocs dans ma gorge.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !

Ce fut ce cris, bruit à peine aussi fort qu'un chuchotis et sortant du tréfonds de ma gorge, qui me réveilla. Je sautais sur mes pieds et sentis de bras puissants me retenir. Si délicats en même temps que je devinais que c'était Esmée qui me soutenait. J'étais en sueur, aveuglée par la terreur. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir (j'avais toujours accepter l'idée de quitter, un jour ou l'autre, ce monde, de toute façon dans mon cas, on ne s'attache jamais trop à la vie), mais la façon dont je suis morte dans mon rêve (cauchemar) m'effrayait et, surtout, échappait à mon entendement. Je n'en comprenais pas le sens. Je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas encore jour. Je repris mes esprits. Et me tournais vers Esmée :

-Oh, désolée ! Je vous ai réveillé. Dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur. Je frissonnai encore, elle m'examina et me demanda : Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, tu veux en parler.

Je réfléchis un instant. Puis lui dit que cela n'était pas nécessaire et que j'aurais oublié avant la fin de la journée. Du moins, j'espérai, j'allais devoir conseiller (une première) à Emmett d'aller chasser… Je n'aimerais pas que la destinée de Rose soit semblable à celle que j'avais vu en songe.

Je m'assis et tentais désespérément de me rendormir… Sans succès. J'avais conscience que je ne pourrais pas. Pas après le rêve que je venais de faire. Je soupirais et sortis sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller le couple qui était en face de moi, apparemment profondément endormi…

Emmett n'était pas là… Sûrement avec son amante. Je soupirais une deuxième fois. Oubliait-il qu'il n'avait que huit ans ? Nom d'une pipe ! J'allais devoir lui imposer un couvre feu.

_Je vais être sympa mais va falloir apprendre à ne pas abuser, mon p'tit gars._ Pensais-je.

Pour me changer les idées, je déambulais dans tous les couloirs qui se présentaient devant moi (un seul à la fois, bien sur)… Et éclairés de préférence.

J'avais finis par tomber dans la salle où j'avais rencontrée, pour la première fois, Edward. Mes pieds m'avaient porté la sang que je ne m'en rende compte. J'allumais les torches, bientôt la salle étincelait comme en plein jour… Ou presque.

Pour la première fois je remarquais des choses que je n'avais pas vu à premier coup d'œil, peut-être parce que des choses (ou certains) avaient eu un malin plaisir à me faire perdre mon sens d'observation ou bien, du moins, se l'approprier un moment.

Je vis une grande collection de livre, certains de la mains de grands philosophes… Un livre en particulier attira mon attention, en haut de l'étagère. Le livre des contes et légendes… Un livre très, très ancien. Je supposais. Je sautillais pour l'empoigner… Je réussis à toucher la couverture… Grâce au bout de mon majeur…

C'est pas gagné…

-Ce serait tellement simple pour toi d'utiliser l'échelle. Dit quelqu'un qui surgit près de moi, je sursautais.

C'était _lui_. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient, comme toujours, désordonnés. Il me sourit, attrapa le livre et me le tendit. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait un tel sourire… Je finis par me reprendre et attrapais le livre qu'il me présentait en bredouillant un : « merci »… presque compréhensible.

Je me dirigeais vers une table et, à mon plus grand étonnement, il tira la chaise, tel un gentleman, attendit que je m'asseye. Il dût le lire sur mon visage car le sien se fit encourageant. Je me sentis rougir en acceptant son offre. Il se plaça en face de moi et s'accouda pour mieux m'observer. Et moi, je tentais de me concentrer sur la couverture du bouquin qui était entre mes mains. Il brisa le silence :

-Tu es bien matinale, aujourd'hui. Constata-t-il, un brin inquiet.

-Toi aussi. Il fit un étrange sourire, comme amusé par ma remarque.

-En effet… Nous, nous fixâmes un instant puis il changea de sujet. Ce genre de livre t'intéresse ?

Je regardais encore une fois la couverture et l'ouvris. Je tombais sur la page racontant l'histoire des sirènes… Puis répondis.

-Disons que j'ai un intérêt nouveau pour les mythes. Dis-je en contemplant l'image représentant la belle femme à queue de poisson et l'horrible femme-oiseau(**).

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le regard qu'il me lançait me… Perturbait… Pas comme cette dernière fois où, par un malheureux hasard, il avait failli m'étriper, je ne savais ni ne saurais probablement jamais la raison. Son regard me désorientait, me donnant l'irrésistible envie de m'y enfouir. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître… En dépit des circonstances de notre rencontre, sa présence me faisait ressentir, à ce moment précis, alors que nous étions seuls dans cette salle sur-éclairée pour nous rappeler que, en réalité, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, un profond sentiment de sécurité… Je le savais dangereux… Mais j'avais la forte sensation qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal… Comme s'il avait apprivoisé sa dangerosité pour me côtoyer… Cherchait-il à se racheter ? Avait-il comprit que, durant tous ces derniers jours, je l'avais éviter ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'observait encore. Comme s'il essayait de lire en moi… Comme si je relevais de l'énigme. Je vis naître et grandir peu à peu une frustration de raison inconnue. Ma présence, le frustrait-elle ? Je me plongeais dans les infimes petites lignes du livre anciens afin de voir ou revoir ces mythes et légendes qui, à une époque de ma longue existence (peu de personnes dans ma conditions, réussissaient à vivre jusqu'à seize ans), m'avaient tant fasciné.

-A quoi penses-tu? Me questionna-t-il, brisant le silence.

-Hum ?

Je me rendis compte que je ne lisais plus mais que je fixais la fenêtre, explorant le clair-obscur qui s'imposait peu à peu, me remémorant mes multiples souvenirs…

-Tu m'as l'air perdue dans tes songes. Continua-t-il. Je l'examinai puis répondis.

-Je pensais que j'avais de la chance d'avoir atteint un âge si avancé… En ces temps hostiles, il n'est pas évident de mourir vieux.… Ajoutais-je car il ne semblait pas comprendre mon raisonnement.

Ce fut son tour de m'examiner.

-Pourtant seize ans, ce n'est pas grand chose. Dit-il, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-Peut-être…

Peut-être bien que seize ans n'était pas grand chose, peut-être bien que ce n'était rien pour un être de sa catégorie… Il était vrai que les nobles vivaient longtemps… Aussi, c'était surtout parce qu'ils avaient de quoi se payer les soins en cas de maladie…

-Ainsi, tu détestes les soirées.

Je le regardais surprise. Surprise, parce que j'avais cru avoir réussi à masquer l'ennui périlleux qui m'avait accabler la veille. Je décidais de ne pas lui mentir :

-De façon redoutable ! J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois, c'est la même chose : chacun tente de se faire remarquer le plus possible…

Je levais les yeux au ciel, geste que j'avais souvent vu Edward exécuter et que j'avais fini par adopter, en me rappelant de ces nobles, sous leurs robes, costumes et parures, exhibaient tissus et diamants, comme si la fête avait été organisée dans ce but… Je tentais par dessus tout oublier cette partie de ma vie, elle était, évidemment, des moins effrayantes mais ne figuraient pas parmi les plus attrayantes.

-Comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire… Ajoutai-je lorsque je vis son sourire grandir encore plus qu'il n'était déjà.

-Tu n'aime pas les festivités.

-Je les préfère non-factices. La fête d'hier était trop clichée… Aucune originalité. Rien d'intéressent.

Il médita sur ma réponse et ajouta :

-Il est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très inspirés.

Je tournai les pages du livres, presque inconsciemment, le fixai appréciant ses prunelles couleur ambre et contemplant son incroyable perfection.

Je finis par reposer mes yeux dans les pages du livre ancestral et entamai la lecture de la page sur laquelle je me trouvais :

Ils se nourrissent du sang des hommes, se damnant pour l'éternité. Je soulevai un sourcil. Se nourrir de sang humain ? Se damner ? Heureusement, l'homme peut les détruire et s'en préserver…

_Hum… J'ai déjà lu quelque chose de similaire…_ Le problème c'est que cela faisait longtemps que je ne lisais plus les histoires de vieux contes… Je n'arrivais pas à savoir de ce que ces mots m'évoquaient…_ Pourtant, je suis sûre que l'expression "boire du sang"…_ J'eus comme un tlit dans ma tête. _Boire du sang._ Emmett…

Je replongeai dans les lignes… Je finis par retourner au début. C'était l'histoire des vampires… Des êtres maudits qui avaient osé défier la lois de Dieu. Qui se délectaient du sang des hommes. Ils ne vivaient que dans l'extrême obscurité, dormant dans des cercueils, tuant leurs victimes la nuit venue… Evitant le soleil car elle les brûlait. Les hommes pouvaient les tuer avec un crucifix et de l'eau bénite ou les éloigner avec des gousses d'ails.

Je pouffais en lisant la dernière information.

-Quoi ? Demanda le frère d'Alice, la voix étrangement tendue.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, raide comme un rocher, je m'en inquiétai :

-Est-ce que ça va ? Il hocha la tête et redemanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Tu devrais lire cette histoire. Elle est assez originale.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je la connais déjà. Il était sec, je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, il se détendit quelque peu. S'il te plait…

-Je me disais qu'à moins de n'avoir aucune autre alternative, éloigner un vampire en portant une gousse d'ails serait la dernières choses à laquelle je penserai.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma foi… Ha ! ha ! Je regardai les lignes, amusée : Si les vampires existent, je ne crois pas que cela marchera. Ce sont des ails ! Rien de magique…

-Tu envisages leur existence ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa question, même baignée d'un humour à peine caché, ne me sembla pas innocente du tout.

-Je ne peux rien affirmer, ni démentir. Dis-je. Après tout, la terre est un lieu qui cache bien des mystères. Même toi, tu relèves du mystère. Lui fis-je remarquer.

C'était impossible d'être si beau. Il serra la mâchoire, ses yeux se firent perçants… Il rapprocha son visage du mien. J'eus l'impression d'être un papillon dans le piège d'une araignée.

-Tu crois ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit. J'acquiesçai la tête.

-Et comment penses-tu élucider cette énigme ?

Il se rapprocha encore et moi, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans ma chaise. Comment savait-il que je faisais des recherches sur lui (et sa famille, en fait) ? J'avais certes accumulé les détails, les uns plus ou moins importants que les autres… Comme par exemple leurs yeux qui noircissaient au fil des jours, leurs tendances à rester à l'intérieur les jours de soleil, la façon dont ils se faisaient remarquer même sans avoir rien fait pour… Et surtout… L'attraction, c'était le sentiment qu'ils éveillaient en moi et c'était ainsi que je l'avais nommée, qu'ils exerçaient sur tous ceux qui les entouraient… Une attraction si forte qu'elle finissait, à cause de sa trop grande puissance, par éloigner tous ceux qui osaient les approcher… Mis à part moi… Peut-être restais-je près d'eux à cause d'Emmett… Parce qu'il leur ressemblait dans se différence… Parce que malgré les apparences je trouvais en eux des choses que je voyais, que je sentais en mon frère et dont je ne voulais avoir peur…

-Je ne sais pas… Finis-je par répondre._ Je n'en ai aucune idée._

-Tu as envie de savoir ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Dit-il simplement.

En réalité, dans ces mots, il me conseillait d'arrêter les recherches. Aurait-il peur que je trouve une réponse ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il mit fin à notre discussion puis, aussi furtif qu'à son arrivée, parti.

Je reposais mes yeux dans mon livre… Je me souvins de mon cauchemar… Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans ma tête… Des questions sans réponses, maîtres de mes prochains tourments.

Le fantôme que j'avais rencontré… Serait-il en réalité un vampire ? Dans ce cas… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas brûlé au soleil ? Que faisait-il exposé en plein jour et non endormi dans un cercueil ? Les Cullen… Seraient-ils des vampires ? A moi qu'ils ne soient autre chose… Seraient-ils des êtres sortis des fables ? Et Emmett ? Qu'était-il ?

A ce moment là… Alors que commençaient ma terrible torture… Je ne pouvais accepter l'idée qu'ils soient des êtres banals. Cela était tout bonnement impossible, ils étaient trop spéciaux pour être quelconques.

******

*Voir chapitre 3

**Il me semble qu'il n'existe que deux sortes de sirènes (éclairez-moi si je me trompe) : les femmes à queue de poissons et les femmes à buste d'oiseaux (les femmes-oiseaux)

**Alors ? qu'en dites-vous ? Est-il toujours à votre goût ? Aura-t-il droit à des… Reviews ?**

**Votre dévouée, Asukarah ^^**

_PS : si le chapitre suivant vous semble prématurément trop long à venir… Passez voir à l'adresse : _ _Peut-être trouverez-vous votre bonheur (j'espère…)_

Merci ^^ 


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices…**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour l'attente impardonnable que je vous ai fait subir… Tout de même, je tiens à me faire pardonner dans les plus nobles…**

_**Ahh… Je ne trouve pas mes mots !**_

**Bref, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez moins après avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre…**

**********

Pour les reviews... Et bien, je ne me souviens plus de a qui je n'ai pas répondu... (maudite fanfiqueuse!) je mériterais un bon vieux coups de massu (je suis inexcusable... mais je suis vraiment désolée!)

En tout cas, sachez que j'ai vu vos reviews

En tout cas LoveJazz, je vais essayé de me presser plus souvent ô.ô

Et ben non, VampNinis! Je ne l'ai pas arrêté :)

Merci mel pour ton information ^^

Je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise (merci à vous aussi LlyLith et hp-drago ^^ )

Et enfin...

Enjoy!

- - - - - - -

Chapitre 5

Pov ????

Cela faisait près de six ans que nous les traquions. Jamais un chasse n'avait été aussi longue. Cela n'était en aucun cas à cause de l'incompétence des chasseurs mais, je devais l'avouer, du fait du don qu'avait les proies pour l'escampette. A plusieurs reprises mes hommes et moi-même avions failli les attraper, mais comme à chaque fois, il nous glissaient entre les doigts. Faisant la colère de plus en plus grandissante de Maîtresse Diamanta. Une dame impitoyable. J'arrivais même à me demander si elle était humaine de par sa sensibilité quasiment nulle. Je regrettais de faire parti de ses troupes, je regrettais d'avoir mis les pieds dans son château et, d'ailleurs, d'être son serviteur. La vie pour cette être n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'une graine de sable dans le grand Désert.

J'aurais depuis longtemps quitter les lieux de son influence mais, on ne quitte pas Dame Diamanta… On ne la quittait pas, jamais. Vivant, tout du moins…

Après avoir serpenté les multiples couloirs du labyrinthe qui servait de résidence à la propriétaire de ces lieux, j'atteignis enfin sa chambre. Je toquai doucement à sa porte et attendis patiemment qu'elle me réponde. Au bout d'un moment elle me dit d'entrer. J'obéis et dès que j'ouvris la porte je fus, comme à chaque fois, frappé par la splendeur des lieux. La chambre était très spacieuse. Un lit monumental, trônant au fond de la chambre, était parsemé de toutes sortes de pierres précieuses… Même le sol en avait. Et au centre, pendait une multitude de cordes, solidement plaqués au plafond grâce à une barre en or, à quelque pas de là, amoureusement rangés, je devinais par les soins de Dame Diamanta, suspendaient « ses bébés» comme elle le disait si bien. C'était sa collection personnelle. Tout le nécessaire pour faire regretter au plus heureux des hommes d'être né quelque fut son passé avant d'avoir mis les pieds dans cette chambre maudite.

Mes yeux portèrent finalement sur la dame qui se tenait, mollement assise sur son lit, en face de moi à demi-nue, elle sortait de bain. Ses cheveux d'un blond magnifique s'affalaient, délicats, sur sa peau clair, je n'avais jamais vue de femme aussi belle. Ce qui me fascinait le plus en elle, c'était le bleu intense de ses yeux. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je l'aurais pris pour la vulnérabilité incarnée… Les personnes comme elle semblent si facilement cassables… Elle ressemblait, à cet instant, à un ange…

_Comment un être comme elle peut être si horrible ?_

-Que t'amènes-tu, vermine ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

-Nous avons trouvez une piste, concernant le gibier. Dis-je, le cœur battant, je n'aimais pas ce que j'étais entrain de faire.

-Ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps, dis-moi les raisons de ta venue. M'ordonna-t-elle de sa voix doucereuse, elle avait à peine haussé le ton. Je ne traînais pas.

-Après avoir échoué…

-Une fois de plus.

-A attraper les deux fugitifs, il y a une semaine, nous avons trouvé des gens qui ont fait leurs connaissances… Apparemment, ils les ont aider à fuir.

-Et qu'ont-ils dit.

-Euh… Je déglutis difficilement, le front en sueur. Justement… Ils refusent de parler…

-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle, joyeusement, avec un sourire radieux qui me fit froid dans le dos. Amenez-les moi. Dit-elle, se leva et sautilla vers ses bébés… Oh, mes chéris ! Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas amusé ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

En fait, la dernière fois qu'elle avait usé d'eux et tué quelqu'un ne datait que d'il y a deux jours, lorsqu'elle exécuta l'ancien chef de troupe, celui que je venais de remplacer.

Pov Ben

-Faites vite, emmenez la à Dame Diamanta ! Elle s'impatiente ! Chuchota l'un de nos malfaiteurs en nous traînant dans l'interminable couloir que nous traversions.

Un gémissement déchira l'air et mon cœur au passage…

-Lève-toi ! Cria le connard qui tirait mon Angel par les cheveux sur elle.

Elle était à bout de force, elle avait souffert… Encore plus que moi… Je le fusillais du regard, même si j'étais physiquement plus faible… Il me fit un sourire narquois avant de m'asséner un coup de poing à la figure en me demandant pourquoi je le regardais comme ça. D'ailleurs, pour couronner le tout, il embrassa ma douce campagne… Au début de façon sensuelle et douce pour le plus grand plaisir de mes yeux (ironique, bien entendu) puis lui mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, lui arrachant une plainte insupportable.

-Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! M'écriais-je tentant de me défaire des badauds qui me retenaient.

Il me regardait du coin de l'œil sans pour autant libérer ma bien-aimée qui, de son coté, tentait désespérément de se dépêtrer de son emprise.

-Arrête ça. Ordonna un des hommes, le chef de troupe d'après ce que j'avais compris.

-Mais… Voulut-il riposter le morveux.

-Lyad. Menaça-t-il.

-A vos ordres commandant. Répondit-il en s'assombrissant.

Je lui aurais servi mon sourire le plus moqueur si ma rage n'était pas si grande.

Nous finîmes par entrer dans une salle gigantesque… Une chambre si je tiens compte du lit qui se trouvait au centre… Une voie s'éleva dans une coin de la salle. Une voix féminine. Douce… Rassurante… Susurrante… Sifflante…

-Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure…

Je pivotais vers le maître des lieux. Une femme… Plus petite qu'Angel… Plus belle, peut-être… Ses cheveux de blé cascadaient sur ses épaules pour aller lui dorloter les reins…

On aurait facilement succombé au charme de cette créature… Si elle n'avait pas été si… Effrayante… Il se dégageait de tout son être, une aura que je ne saurais nommer… Meurtrière, peut-être était la meilleure descriptions que je pusses trouver… Elle nous demanda, courtoise :

-Est-il vrai que vous refusez de nous dire ce que vous savez de ces larves ?

-Pardon ? Lui demandais-je avec la même diplomatie qu'elle, bien sur, je savais de qui elle me parlait, mais j'avais décidé de la faire mariner un peu, de toute façon, elle ne saurait rien de moi. Elle ne sembla pas déçue de ma réponse, elle reformula sa question, mondaine.

-Ne nous direz-vous rien de ces gens-là qui sont en fuite depuis près d'une décennie et qui ont passé quelques jours à vos côtés, il n'y a pas deux semaines ?

-Non. Répondis-je.

Elle eut un grand sourire, comme si elle était satisfaite de ma réponse… Ce sourire était le plus magnifique que je n'eus jamais vu sur le visage de quiconque… Je me demandais pourquoi elle était si heureuse au lieu d'être agacée par mon entêtement… Elle se dirigea vers son lit en sautillant. Dégagea son drap et…

-Attachez-les. Fredonna-t-elle.

Au moment où, Angela et moi étions accroché à des cordes qui pendaient dans la salle par les hommes de cette femme, elle sortit de sous ses draps divers ustensiles que je n'avais jamais vu… Leurs formes étaient diverses et variées… Certains, croissant de lune, aiguille, ronds… D'autres avaient des formes plus compliquées, plus recherchés… Elle examina les machins puis prit le plus petit… Triangulaire… Elle effleura sa peau avec la pointe, du sang s'écoula tout de suite au contact :

-Tranchant… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne releva pas la pointe… Elle sembla plutôt se délecter de cela… Elle fit quelques zigzags avec le dangereux instrument sur sa chair sanguinolente. Jamais elle ne sourcilla, se contentant de s'extasier de la douleur qui, sans doute, la tenaillait. Elle finit par arrêter, fixa l'outil avant de lécher avec appétit la substance écarlate qui y était et ferma les yeux comme pour en savourer le goût. Chacun fit une grimace écœurée… Sauf, le maudit Lyad… Je n'étais même pas étonné. Il était sans doute aussi pourri qu'elle. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, une moue malicieuse à la frimousse.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser. Dit-elle à ses hommes en s'avançant vers nous.

Pov Bella

Depuis ma discussion avec Edward, la vie, pour moi du moins, sembla devenir normale… Trop normale.

Mes avancés, en ce qui concerne la recherche de leur nature caché, étaient quasiment nulles… Alice faisait tout pour m'empêcher de réfléchir, à se demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Pendant ce temps le train courait toujours. J'hésitai encore à ramener Emmett sur terre, tant il semblait heureux et perdu sur un nuage avec sa bien-aimée… Comment lui dire qu'il nous fallait partir ? Il fallait que nous filions avant l'arrivé du train à bon port… C'est-à-dire dans deux jours.

La douleur de me sentir rejeter par lui avait presque totalement disparue… Rosalie était certes, en quelque sorte, ma rivale concernant la possession du cœur de mon frère, mais je ne pouvais être contente de voir leur histoire d'amour mourir sitôt qu'elle avait commencé… Car j'avais fini par comprendre à quel point ces deux là s'aimaient. Surtout mon frère si frivole par habitude (il faut dire que c'était un parfait Don Juan), n'avait pu me cacher (si, du moins, il l'avait essayé) la passion qu'il avait à son égard…

Si Emmett devait la quitter, il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir… Je souffrirai presque autant que lui sans jamais l'atteindre… Je le soutiendrai quoiqu'il arrive…

Les Cullen ne seraient pas les premiers amis que nous quitterions… Mais Rosalie sera la première à qui mon frère tenait vraiment. J'espérais qu'il s'en remettrait… Avec le temps…

Pov Angela

Si la corde ne me tenait pas debout, je serais sans doute couchée… Gisant à même le sol, attendant impatiemment que la mort abrége mes souffrance… Je sentais mon esprit meurtri plongé de plus en plus dans les eaux froides de l'Achéron. Mes yeux, de mon propre gré et malgré moi, se refermaient, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans ces flots glacés pourtant si agréables… Je m'y serais précipitée si personne ne me retenait… Ou plutôt, si une voix ne me le défendait. J'étais sur le point de me laisser aller lorsqu'un cris d'agonie me réveilla dans un sursaut. Cette voix, quoique déformée par la douleur, m'était familière… Cette voix, je la connaissais… Plus que de n'importe quelle autre… J'ouvris les yeux… La lumière de l'endroit ou je me trouvais me torturait mes pupilles… Mais cette douleur passa rapidement… Laissant place à une concurrente… La vue de mon tendre époux torturé par cette folle. Elle se rendit compte que je l'observais. Mon regard devait en dire long sur l'épouvante que je ressentais… Elle me sourit, affable, puis fit une entaille profonde dans l'épaule de mon pauvre Ben… Ce qui lui arracha une plainte presque aussi horrible que les précédentes… Elle se jeta sur le liquide qui en coulait, le léchant avec avidité puis me lança un nouveau coup d'œil. Son visage et ses cheveux étaient baignés de sang… Notre sang…

Comment une personne peut-elle tomber si bas ? Car cette cruauté ne pouvait-être injustifiée… Il y avait sûrement une raison… Il y en a toujours une… Même si elle n'apparaît pas toujours au moment où on la cherche.

Elle jeta le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main et saisit une pointe qu'elle enfonça dans le ventre de mon bien-aimé. J'aurais, volontiers, fermé mes oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre…

Elle entama, alors, une danse, le contournant et s'appliquant à enfoncer la pointe dans chaque partie de son corps… Sauf son visage… Elle ne touchais jamais le visage de ses victimes… Se contentant de les faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible.

J'aurais, volontiers, fermé mes oreilles si cela m'aurait permis de ne pas l'entendre… Mais quoique j'eus pu faire, rien ne m'aurait empêché de l'ouïr…

-Assez ! M'écriais-je, je fus choquée, d'entendre ma voix si faible. Je vous en pris… Arrêtez…

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda. Une sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

-An… Angel… Non… Murmura mon conjoint.

Je me souvins de ces moment que nous avions partagé Bella, Emmett et nous… Je les avais aimé et je les aimais encore… Certes ils étaient la cause de ce qui nous arrivait, mais… Je ne pouvais leurs en vouloir… En les accueillant chez nous, nous savions à quoi nous nous exposions… Nous savions tout cela.

La dame était sur le point de recommencer, voyant que j'étais entrain de me repentir… Je la stoppais, de toute façon, je connaissais Bella, elle ne les laissera pas s'emparer d'eux.

-Nous laisserez vous partir ? Demandai-je.

-Bien sur. M'assura-t-elle.

-Bon… Qu… Que voulez vous savoir ?

-Angel… Je te l'int…

-Vers où ils sont partis ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop…

Elle allait reprendre son inexorable danse.

-A… Attendez… Ils… Ont prit le train en direction du nord… Le… Le train… Je ne sais pas lequel… Ils ne nous l'ont pas dit…

Pour la première fois depuis que nous l'avons vu, elle sembla frustrée… Elle se permit même de froncer les sourcils… Elle devint pensive.

-Vers le nord… Quand ?

-Euh… I… Il y a quinze jours…

-Parfait. Gardes ! Des hommes entrèrent. Elle leur fit signe de nous détacher. Conduisez-les.

Lorsque nous fûmes libérés, on nous conduit directement… J'eus l'impression que le chemin que nous empruntions était différent de celui que nous avions pris pour arriver… Nous finîmes par déboucher par une porte… Ils nous ouvrir et nous montrèrent la porte par laquelle nous devions sortir… La porte de la délivrance.

J'aperçus la dame qui nous observait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Ses hommes me lâchèrent mon époux à demi mort sur les épaules. Je fis un effort considérable pour le soutenir, je n'étais pas vraiment en meilleur état que lui… D'ailleurs, mon corps me faisait affreusement souffrir. Au moment ou je faisais la moitié du trajet, sous l'œil imposant du monstre qui nous observait, retentit un son qui me pétrifia. De toute part sortit toutes sortes d'animaux… Les fauves étaient au rendez-vous…

Je me retournais vers _elle._ Elle souriait toujours et encore. Aux anges.

Nous étions perdus. C'était fini.

Je les observais s'approcher de nous, affamées. La peur me prit. Une terreur que je n'avais ressenti jusqu'à lors. Ben, malgré le sommeil mortel dans lequel il se perdait, me serra le bras, comme pour me rassurer. Son nez cassé n'ôtait en rien l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Il chuchota, souriant :

-Te souviens-tu de notre première nuit ensemble ? Te souviens-tu de ce que nous nous étions promis ? Il était serein.

-Quel idiot tu fais. Le grondai-je en me ressaisissant. Bien sur que je m'en souviens.

La promesse qu'on s'était faite le jour de notre mariage… Bien sur que je me souvenais…

Les êtres à qui nous étions sur le point de servir de repas me parurent moins effrayants… D'ailleurs, ils se mirent en position d'attaque.

Nous nous étions promis de nous épanouir… Et que, quoiqu'il nous arrivait, comme par exemple la mort de l'un d'entre nous, nous vivrions avec le sourire… En souvenir de l'être que nous aimions…

Ils bondirent. Nous resserrions notre étreinte… les yeux fermés, échangeant un dernier baiser avant le dénouement fatal.

Mais… Finalement… Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que nous mourûmes ainsi… Notre amour plus fort que jamais… L'un près de l'autre… Malgré notre promesse, je savais que je n'aurais pas supporté perdre Ben… En fait, j'étais heureuse de mourir ainsi… Et je crois que… Lui aussi.(_*_)

- - - - -

_*A vos mouchoirs, chers lecteurs !_

**********

**Alors ? Suis-je pardonnée ? Bref… J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez :)**

**Au départ, je voulais faire que des pov Bella, mais… Il se trouve qu'on ne voit pas trop le danger qui les (Emmett et elle) guette… Je voulais vous montrer un aperçu du genre de psychopathes qui leur courent après… ^^' Vous suivez ?**

**Allez, faites-moi part de vos impressions ! Si'ouplé, si'oupléééé !**

**Kisu**

Asukarah


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien, j'espère ^^**

**Me revoilà avec un sixième chapitre (Je suis très lente, je m'en excuse… Mais je ne peux pas ne faire qu'écrire, malheureusement -_- )**

**Enfin, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris ou/et en alert ^^ (trop contente de voir que vous aimez ^^)**

**Merci aussi à ce qui ont laissé des reviews, ils me regonflent à bloc !**

_**Ps : je n'ai pas encore l'intention d'arrêter ma fic ^^ Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^**_

_**Je suis simplement (trop) lente…**_

**********

Chapitre 6

Pov Bella

Au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité s'abattait sur notre chemin et que le soleil, dans un dernier élan de noblesse, bien que constamment caché par ces persistants nuages, laissait Morphée le conquérir, mon angoisse ne faisait que s'agrandir… Je n'osais me décider… Sans doute que c'était égoïste de ma part… Mon frère qui n'avait que huit ans… Se rendait-il compte que notre présence les mettait en danger ? Plus même que ce lien qui nous avait rapproché ces derniers temps…

Je n'osais pas… Peut-être, et même sans doute, pas seulement parce que je me sentirai coupable de briser ce couple qui s'était formé et qui s'aimait de façon si inconditionnée, mais parce que je ne voulais pas les quitter… Bien que j'étais d'un âge bien plus avancé que mon frangin, je n'en restais pas moins une gamine… Une gamine qui avait besoin de se sentir protégée, non pas parce que je ne saurais me défendre moi-même en cas de besoin… Mais.. Parce que pour une fois… Je voulais être celle qui était consolée… Bien que j'avais Emmett, il restait un môme… Il y avait des choses que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire… Parce que quoique je puisse faire, je restais de loin son aînée… Surtout maintenant… Que…

Que ce quelque chose, que j'avais oublié avec le temps, avait refait surface… Le sentiment d'avoir une vraie famille… Non, je ne voulais pas les quitter… Pourtant, nous n'avions pas le choix… Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de les mettre en danger plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Angela et Ben… Ils nous avaient beaucoup aidé… Je me demandais comment ils allaient… Ce qu'ils devenaient… Ils espéraient avoir leur premier enfant cet année… Après trois ans de mariages… Où en étaient-ils ? J'espérai pouvoir les revoir un de ces jours…

Je tournai et retournai la façon dont j'allai annoncer à mon frère la « nouvelle »…

_Hum… Le prendre de cours sera sans doute la meilleure tactique… Hum… Demain… Je le préviendrai demain…_

_Respire, Bella ,respire…_

Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de me calmer un maximum…

Ce fut un rire éthéré qui me rappela où j'étais… Cette voix me parut aussi familière qu'étrangère. Je pivotais légèrement pour voir la personne qui avait osé interrompre, loin de m'en plaindre, mon pénible calvaire. _Il_ était là, debout me fixant intensément.

Statue d'albâtre… Cheveux Bruns… Yeux écarlates… A moitié nu… Encore…

_Ce visage… Je le connais…_

-Le fantôme de la prairie. Chuchotais-je, en me souvenant de mon dernier périple…

Je me souvins de la façon dont nous nous étions séparés, interrompus par l'arrivée des loups à la taille phénoménale… Je frissonnai. Mais non, je n'avais pas peur… J'étais morte de frousse… Et c'était le cas de le dire ! J'avais beau m'être inquiétée de l'avoir laissé avec ces loups gigantesques, me sentant même coupable d'avoir fui au lieu de l'aider… Je n'étais pas du tout ravie de le revoir. Comme ce jour-là, jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois et que je finis par croire que l'on ne se reverrait plus jamais, sa présence me terrifia. Si j'avais réussi à retrouver ma bouche et que j'eus la force de chuchoter, je ne parvins pas à bouger un seul de mes autres membres, pourtant, il m'aurait été bien plus utiles.

Il gloussa en avançant vers moi, je réussis (enfin) à me mouvoir. Je me collai contre la parois et le regardai avec une détermination que je n'avais pas.

-Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Je suis bien réel… J'étais certain de te l'avoir prouvé. Sourit-il, « bienveillant ».

Il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre sans me quitter du regard. Il ne rompit pas le silence qui s'était installé se contentant de me détailler de la tête aux pieds.

-Je vous en pris, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi. Sifflai-je lorsque cet examen devint insupportablement irritant… Et embarrassant.

-Je vois que tu es mieux vêtue que la dernière fois. Dit-il sans tenir compte de ma réplique précédente.

-Et moi, je vois que vous êtes aussi bien couvert que la dernière fois.

-Ne te la joue pas avec moi, je sais que tu es loin de t'en offusquer.

Et c'était vrai… De quel beau spectacle j'étais témoin !

-Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me vouvoyer. Car voyez-vous, seuls mes intimes sont autorisés à me tutoyer. Et vous, vous n'en faites point parti.

-Et si je te demandais de le devenir ?

-Ce sera un non pur et simple. M'énervai-je.

-Tu es belle quand tu t'emportes.

-Vous…

J'étais sur le point de lui faire une réplique cinglante… Je ne l'avais pas vu bouger… Il se rapprocha dangereusement et si vite que je me tus sous le coup de la surprise… Lui, se contenta de caresser ma joue, un air tendre sur le visage… Mais je voyais bien, très bien même, cette lueur amusée et espiègle dans ses prunelles couleur vermeille.

_Parce qu'en plus, il se fiche de moi !_

Il rapprocha doucement son visage du mien, me regardant droit dans les yeux. _Quel gros comédien !_ Malheureusement pour lui, je savais lire dans les yeux. Enfin, les siens me sont très claires.

-Cette fois, si je cris, on va m'entendre. L'avertis-je, lui rappelant les mots qu'il m'avait dit ce 'fameux' jour… Quand il avait failli m'ôter la vie.

Il partit d'un fou rire, j'eus peur qu'il ne s'étouffe. Apparemment, ce petit Séducteur était doté d'une humeur allègre: tout le faisait rire.

-Je t'aime bien, toi ! Tu as de l'humour ! Et l'humour, c'est précieux. Dit-il en me faisant un sourire qui me laissa pantoise.

_Dieu, qu'il est beau…_

Il dut remarquer mon trouble car son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Je me tortillai sur place puis décidai qu'il était temps que je partes.

-Et bien… Je m'en vais de ce pas. Adieu …

-Au revoir, plutôt.

-Ah… Eh, bien… Au revoir, Monsieur…

-Appelle-moi simplement, Adonis.

En tout cas… Je savais que s'il mourait, ce ne serait pas à cause d'un excès de modestie.

Je soulevais un sourcils alors qu'il me lançait un regard parfaitement innocent, à croire qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Certes il était aussi beau qu'Adonis, aussi beau qu'un Dieu même, mais pourquoi ne pas laisser les autres le dire ? Le voilà, un peu plus laid… Du moins, j'ai entendu dire que la fanfaronnade rendait laid…

Hum…

Je ne voyais cependant aucune différence physique entre la divinité qui était en face de moi quelques secondes plus tôt et celle que qui se tenait, à ce moment là, devant moi. J'aurais même juré qu'il était encore plus beau… Peut-être parce que pour la première fois, je le regardai vraiment sans fuir la vue d'une aussi grande splendeur…

-Mais tu peux m'appeler Apollon, si tu veux.

-Eh bien, va pour Adonis. Dis-je en pouffant. J'ai été ravie de vous revoir.

Mais cette affirmation n'était pas, à mon plus grand étonnement, entièrement fausse… A croire qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait réussi à me toucher… Enfin, me toucher dans le sens, qu'il a réussi à… toucher mon cœur ? Comment l'expliquer ? Je commençais presque à le voir comme un ami. Etait-ce si facile de m'atteindre ? Plus que je ne l'avais cru ? Ou étaient-ce les Cullen et le peu d'amis que j'avais qui m'avaient rendu si sensible ? Pourtant, je savais que la seule chose qu'il voulait de moi était mon sang. Il me l'avait dit.

Parce que oui, cette information ne m'a pas échappé…

Je lui tournais le dos, mais il profita du fait d'être sorti de mon champ de vision pour m'étreindre. Mon cœur s'affola lorsque je sentis ses lèvres glacées glisser le long de ma clavicule, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, autant d'effroi et d'un autre sentiment que je ne réussis pas à identifier.

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Si tu ne veux pas de moi parmi tes intimes, moi, je t'invites, très volontiers, parmi les miens.

Le plus étrange c'était que, dans ce malaise que son geste éveillait en moi, je me sentais bien, paisible… C'était comme si mes alarmes étaient, une à une e™ d'un seul coup, éliminées par une plus grande puissance.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui me ramena à la réalité. Edward nous fixait… Ou plutôt, il _le_ fixait, tendu, le regard noir. Je vis du coin de l'œil le sourire goguenard que lui fit 'Adonis'.

-Si tu veux me revoir, je serai à l'arrière du train, dernier wagon, dernier compartiment à droite. Me chuchota-t-il avant déposer un baiser éphémère à l'arrière de mon cou et partir d'une démarche nonchalante mais qui attirerait inévitablement les regards tant la grâce de ces gestes était… Epoustouflante…

Je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas quitté du regard que lorsqu'au moment où, il disparaissait derrière la porte, il se retournait et me fit un signe de la main en me tirant la langue. Je souris. Il me faisait presque penser à Emmett.

Mais mon sourire s'évanouit lorsque je remarquai que la tension qui s'était emparée d'Edward n'avait en aucun cas diminué, au contraire… elle décuplait. Je m'avançais vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

-Bella, n'y va pas.

Sa requête me déstabilisa…

-Où ça ?

-Chez lui.

Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il me demandait cela mais, bien que je n'en avais aucunement eu l'intention, je voulais connaître la raison pour laquelle, _lui_, il ne voulait pas que, _moi_, j'aille là-bas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. Me dit-il d'un ton sans relique.

Cela n'eut d'effet que de m'encourager. J'avais appris à connaître Edward. Et je savais que ma question le gênait. Alors, je demandai :

-Serais-tu… Jaloux ? Circonspecte.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me tendit son bras.

Nous arrivâmes dans cette petite salle dans laquelle nous nous étions rencontrés, Edward et moi, et qui était devenu notre échappatoire, y retrouvant le reste des membres de sa familles. Alice m'observait tristement… Je dus prendre sur moi et fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. J'eus un pincement lorsque je vis Emmett et Rosalie, chacun plongé dans les yeux de l'autre… Mais cette fois… Ce n'était pas à cause de la jalousie.

Pov Lyad

Nous les avions enfin trouvé. Il ne restait plus qu'à préparer notre embuscade.

Heureusement pour nous, l'un de nos espions les avait repéré le jour même de leur exile ! Quelle idée de se déguiser en noble ! Fallait chercher… J'admirai presque leur courage. S'afficher en publique alors que leurs têtes avaient été mis à prix. La partie allait enfin devenir intéressante ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Je me demandai à quel point ces gibiers peuvent être résistants… Face à l'ennemi…

J'avais hâte de les tester. J'allais en profiter pour me débarrasser de Medinson, notre nouveau chef de troupe. Il m'énervait au plus haut point. Je ne tentais rien contre lui (ici) parce que je savais que Dame Diamanta m'en voudrait. Il fallait que je le tue loin des yeux d'autrui ou… Ne pas laisser de témoin.

Ce qu'elle ignore… Ne lui fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi avoir choisi 'ce petit saint' comme chef ? Cette mauviette de premier ordre ! Alors que j'étais certain, de part ma motivation scrupuleuse, enfin pouvoir prendre ce poste ! Devenir celui qui donne les ordres !

Je le fixai pendant un moment, il s'en rendit compte car il me retourna mon regard, un air interrogateur dans les yeux. Je lui servis mon sourire le plus mystérieux, il se retourna, mal à l'aise. Définitivement. Cette Larve n'avait pas sa place là où je devais être !

Pov Bella

Oppressée par le regard insistant de mon amie, je pris congé et filais dans le long couloir de la gigantesque chenille de métal.

J'avais envie de pleurer… Je voulais parler… Je voulais rester… Je devais partir… Les quitter…

Il le fallait.

-Ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien. Entendis-je quelqu'un dire à voix basse…

Je n'avais pas pour dessein d'écouter au porte, mais mon intuition me chuchoter d'y prêter attention… Ce que je fis.

-Temps mieux. Répondit une autre voix.

C'était des hommes… Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la salle, à peine éclairée par les bougies et en distinguai trois. L'un, en retrait, semblait se contenter d'écouter et hocher la tête.

-Ils ne se sont même pas aperçus qu'on les observait !

-Surtout, quelle chance qu'il y ait eu ces… Beautés pour les distraire !

-Et quelle magnificence !

-Non mais, vous avez vu la blonde ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi divine !

-Je me contenterai même de la petite au cheveux noirs !

-Je préfère la femme aux cheveux caramels.

-Oh mais t'inquiète ! Dès que toute cette histoire sera finie, elles seront à nous !

Soudainement, une réalité s'imposa à moi.

Hors de question de les laisser faire !

Je me rendis compte que, à cause de nous, les Cullen était vraiment et définitivement en danger ! Car, force est de croire que, le sujet de leur conversation était « nous »…

Il allait attaquer d'ici demain soir. Il fallait que l'on parte. Tous.

Hors de question de les abandonner !

Soudain, j'eus peur. Qu'allions nous devenir ? Qu'allaient-**ils**… Devenir ? Eux ? Famille Noble et Parfaite obligée de fuir en compagnie des parias que nous étions, Emmett et moi. Car c'était ce que nous étions au regard de plus du cinq sixième de la peuplade du Nouveau Royaume (*)…

-Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ? Souffla quelqu'un dans mon dos, alors que j'avais eu l'intention de me débarrasser des trois misérables qui nous avaient, sans doute, dénoncé.

Je me stoppai dans un sursaut. Je n'avais entendu personne venir. Je me retournai… Et Je me sentis lasse.

_Encore lui…_

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu apprécies ma présence. Dit-il, sarcastique.

Je le priai de bien vouloir parler moins fort. Et de se taire. Sans même lui répondre.

Malheureusement, les malfrats fermèrent la porte… Je n'entendis plus rien de leur conversation même en collant mon oreille à la porte.

-Je pourrai te dévoiler ce qu'ils se disent si tu me le demandais. Dit Adonis en me lançant un regard amusé.

Celui que je lui lançai était très peu amène.

-En quoi pourriez-vous m'aider ? Je vous rappelle que les salles sont insonorisées !

-Pourtant, tu t'évertues à essayer d'entendre… Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai l'ouïe fine. Me dit-il en me faisant un nouveau clin d'œil.

Il se mit devant moi et, collant sa tête à la porte, et me regarda droit dans les yeux… Il semblait ne même pas écouter ce qui se disait. J'eus l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. Cependant, avec un sourire conspirateur, il me relata ce qui, d'après lui, se disait de l'autre coté. Puis me demanda, l'air absent :

-Qu'as-tu fait pour être pourchassée par ces hommes ? Où plutôt, que possèdes-tu qui les intéressent ?

-Très bonne question, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mentis-je.

Mon cœur s'affola et je commençai à avoir chaud. Cette question, Emmett et moi l'avions classée parmi les sujets sensibles de notre existence. Bien que nous connaissions la réponse, nous passions notre temps à éviter de la poser… Et même d'y penser, en fait.

Alors, ce n'était pas avec cet inconnu que je risquai d'en parler.

Je lui souhaitai bonne nuit, le remerciai pour son aide et pris congé de lui… Avant de me dépêcher vers les sujets de ma préoccupation.

Pov Alice

Pourquoi doit-elle partir ?

Cette question me tourmentait… Je faisais des efforts considérables pour que Edward ne se rende compte de rien et de tenter de lire en moi… Cependant, Jasper, avait remarqué…

Il comprit, par contre, que je ne voulais pas en parler pour l'heure…

Je fus, sans m'y attendre, plongée dans le monde gris de mes prémonitions…

_Bella le regardait, maintenant son bras ouvert d'ou le liquide de vie s'écoulait à flot… Elle semblait faible… Tenant à peine sur ses jambes. La scène se passait au soleil couchant…_

_En face d'elle, se tenait un jeune homme vêtu presque négligemment… Sa peau bronzée et il avait… La boule à zéro… Trois petits points formaient un triangle sur son échine… L'homme au regard glacial semblait satisfait… La scène me fit penser à un chasseur qui, après une longue course, satisfait devant sa proie… Savourant sa supériorité incontestable._

Il s'avança, le sabre à la main, vers elle, la regardant presque tendrement… Mais il ne lui laisserait pas la vie sauve…

_-Je t'aime… Chuchota-t-il en l'enlaçant, elle ne réussit pas à se défaire de l'emprise de ses bras…Mais je préfère la puissance et la gloire. Continua-t-il en enfonçant la lame dans les côtes de la jeune fille, lui arrachant une plainte déchirante._

_Cela fait il s'agenouilla, elle dans ses bras, la douleur l'avait sans doute fait oublier qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son tueur… Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à la vie, il dut même y mettre de la force pour se dégager d'elle._

_Après un dernier sourire, il partit sans même se retourner…_

Pourquoi ces hommes les recherchaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils faits ?

Des tas de questions me tourmentaient… Au point même de ne pas remarquer que toute la salle s'était stoppée, observant tour à tour mon visage et celui de mon frère de cœur… Mon regard porta sur lui… Il avait vu.

Figé comme un roc.

Il se posait sûrement des questions, lui aussi.

Pourquoi Bella et Emmett étaient-ils recherchés ?

Pourquoi refusent-ils de nous confier quoi que se soit ?

Même Emmett refusait d'en dire mot à Rose… En réalité, il est tellement épris d'elle, que apparemment, il n'y pensait jamais… D'après Edward, Emmett était quelqu'un de plutôt impulsif… Il ne pensait qu'au moment présent… Peu importe la suite… De plus, l'esprit de Bella lui est totalement inaccessible…

Du coup, pas la peine de compter sur lui… Sinon, à ce qu'ils décident enfin de nous en parler…

-Quand penses-tu que cela arrivera ?

Demain… Le jour d'après, peut-être… Ils n'ont pas encore décidé du moment précis… Ils ont l'intention de les prendre par surprise…

Edward hocha la tête, la mine songeuse…

-Et bien, devineresse, peux-tu nous informer sur le contenu de ta vision, cette fois-ci ? Me demanda l'amoureux de ma sœur, un air exaspéré au faciès.

Il avait deviné mon don… (Il était intelligent, quand il voulait.)

-Bella est en danger de mort. Marmonnai-je, sérieuse.

Esmée sursauta, Carlisle posa sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Mais Emmett ne sourcilla même pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis là. Je la protègerai. Dit-il, narquois.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Tu la connais, pourtant, elle ne s'amusera jamais à te mettre en danger. Quitte à y laisser sa peau.

-Et toi, tu ne me connais pas. Répliqua-t-il, loin de s'en inquiéter. Si nous sommes là… C'est grâce à l'effort de chacun d'entre nous… Elle… Bella est… Il s'arrêta, son sourire s'attendrie devant des souvenir qui passait dans sa tête. Elle est forte. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Si elle tente quoique ce soit, je saurai la retrouver.

Ses yeux s'emplirent soudainement de larme. Cela nous choquait à chaque fois… Nous pensions, au début, que Emmett était un vampire mais il ressemblait trop aux humains… Dans le sens de son métabolisme… Mais aussi, trop aux vampires… Existait-il des êtres mi-humain mi-vampire ? Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Nous ne pouvions procréer… A moins que…

Alors Bella arriva en courant dans la salle. Elle nous avisa tous avant de s'arrêter sur son frère… L'air désolé.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ?

Elle se retourna vers ma mère, l'air de plus en plus accablé et inquiété. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle.

-Nous sommes tous d'accord. Répondis-je à la question qu'elle n'avait pas encore posé.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Pardon… Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû… Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Ne t'en fait pas… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Très franchement, je n'avais pas envie de te perdre ! Continuai-je.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point c'est dangereux…

-Bon… Puis-je me permettre de vous demander de quoi vous causez ? Demanda, un fois de plus, Emmett.

Bella se figea. Avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-On a été découvert… Des espions… Je n'ai rien vue venir… Je suis vraiment désolée, Em… C'était à moi d'être vigilante… Je me suis laissée distraire… Ils… Ils ont l'intention aussi l'intention de s'occuper du cas de…

Ses pupilles pivotèrent sur ma sœur avant de revenir dans ceux de son frangin et laissa la phrase en suspens…

Celui-ci, prit Rose dans ses bras. Un air effrayant, que je ne lui avait jamais vu, entravait son visage candide. Même moi, j'eus peur.

-Que devons nous faire ? Demanda-t-il.

Bella ferma les yeux et se concentra, tentant de se calmer par la même occasion. Elle resta debout longtemps… Si longtemps qu'on commençait à s'en inquiéter… Elle leva les yeux, tout son abattement précédent disparu. Elle était sur le point de répondre, je la stoppais.

Il fallait à tout prix que je sache. C'était égoïste, mais comme nous n'avions rien à craindre de ces hommes, nous pouvions nous permettre de prendre un petit temps pour écouter leur biographie.

-D'abord. Racontez-nous votre histoire.

Elle se raidit.

-J'aimerai au moins savoir ce que je fuis… Et pourquoi je fuis… Ses lèvres tremblaient, elle n'avaient pas du tout l'intention de nous dire quoi que se soit… Nous sommes impliqués, maintenant… Plaidai-je.

Elle soupira, quelques minutes de réflexions plus tard. S'assied près de son frère, prit sa main, comme pour se charger de la bravoure dont elle commençait à manquer, et après qu'il lui ait donné son consentement, ils entamèrent le récit de leur périple.

-_-_-_-

*Quand je parle du Nouveau Royaume, c'est des Etats Unis… Mais ne vous référez à aucune chronologie historique… C'est un endroit presque inventé… Qui n'a jamais existé en fait…

**********

**Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle… Oui je sais. Mais que voulez vous, il faut que j'installe ce petit quelque chose qui vous donnera (j'espère) envie de lire le prochain chapitre ^^**

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ (j'essayerai de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre)**

**Mais pour l'instant… Et si vous me parliez de vos impressions ? J'aimerai savoir aussi, ce que vous aimez ou/et aimez moins dans **_**C'est un secret**_**… Histoire de l'améliorer ^^**

**Allez, ciao ! ciao !**

Asukarah 


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici (enfin) le chapitre 7!**

**Bon, je n'en fais pas souvent parce que j'ai tendance à penser que tout le monde sait (désolée)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Les personnages de cette histoire sont majoritairement à Stephenie Meyer...**

**Ce qui sont issus de mon imagination sont: La mère d'Emmett, Dame Diamanta, Adonis, Lyad, Medinson (les plus important, pour l'instant)**

**J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attente ^^**

**Assez parlé!**

**Attention...**

**Prêt(e)s?**

**Lisez !!!**

**********

Chapitre 7

Pov Bella

Ils avaient écouté le récit jusqu'à la fin sans jamais nous interrompre. Ce fut Carlisle qui prit la parole, il était plus que troublé.

-Tu dis que tu avais près de huit ans lorsqu'Emmett est né? Demanda-t-il en regardant, suspicieux, mon frère. Donc il n'a pas plus de dix ans ?

J'avais omis de leur raconter les détails. Je commençais à tanguer, effaçant de ma mémoire la scène à laquelle j'avais eu droit ce jour là.

-Oui.

-Euh... Vous ne vous ressemblez pas trop... Remarqua-t-il.

-Oui. Emmett est beaucoup plus beau. Dis-je, sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Le fait est que...

-Emmett et moi n'avons ni la même mère ni le même père... Seul le hasard a fait qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes ensembles.

-En réalité, Bella a assisté à ma naissance. Chuchota mon frère.

Je le regardai. Allait-il leur raconter? Emmett fixait un point imaginaire dans le mur d'en face.

-Je me demande encore ce qu'elle fout avec moi... Ajouta-t-il, triste.

Il paraissait si vulnérable. Je me levai, tremblante, et pris sa tête dans mes bras. Avec le temps, j'avais développe pour lui un instinct.. Hum... presque maternelle... Je ne pouvais ressentir l'envie de le protéger lorsque je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi.

-Que... Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Carlisle, hésitant.

-J'ai tuer ma mère. Murmura Emmett, amer.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? Demanda Alice, curieuse.

Mauvaise question. La seule chose que je voulais c'était qu'ils changent de sujet. Je serrai les dents, nauséeuse.

-Bella, ça va? Me demanda Emmett.

-Oui... Je vais bien. Murmurai-je.

-Tu es toute pâle.

-Je...

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je n'avais aucunement envie de laisser mon frère sans surveillance, pas que je ne faisais pas confiance au Cullen, mais je serrai plus rassurée en sachant où il est, donc je pris sa main et ouvrai la fenêtre. Le vent soufflait fort...

Je sentis cette odeur agréable... Celle qui promettait une pluie futur. L'air fouettait gentiment mon visage. C'était agréable.

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit et retraçait, une fois de plus mon parcours. Notre parcours. Notre vie.

-Si je suis restée avec toi, Emmett... C'est parce que je t'aime.

-Tu aurais sans doute mieux fait de ne jamais faire demi-tour. Répondit-il, fataliste. Ta vie aurait été bien meilleure.

-Je serai morte. J'étais bien trop jeune pour survivre seule perdue dans la forêt.

-Je n'étais qu'un bébé.

-Je n'avais plus aucune raison d'exister... Et comme un rêve, tu apparais. Comme si les Dieux m'encourageaient à survivre. Me donnaient une raison d'exister...

-Avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, pourriez-vous nous expliquer? Chuchota Rosalie en se rapprochant de son tendre. Que veux-tu dire par _« j'ai tuer ma mère »_?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais perdit sa voix.

-Il l'a éventré... en naissant... Murmura Edward, raide comme un pic.

Je levais les yeux sur lui. Comment savait-il?

-Il ne l'a pas fait exprès! Le défendis-je. Emmett, n'était qu'un bébé... Il... Il... Sa mère avait la peau fragile... Il s'est levé dans le ventre et la peau de la dame aux yeux gris s'est... Je me stoppais, le front en sueur.

-Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas survivre... Chuchota Emmett. Et pourtant...

-Non, tu...

-Arrêtes d'essayer de m'innocenter, je te signale que mon anormalité te cause plus de soucis que de bien! Je ne suis plus un gamin.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, frangin. Le grondai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est toi qui dois arrêter de délirer. Dit-il en me lançant un regard qui me cloua sur place.

-Ne me quittes pas. Le suppliai-je, les jambes en coton. Tu es tout ce que j'ai.

Allait-il partir? M'abandonner ?

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie? Cette première fois? Ne mens pas. Ne dis pas que c'est parce que tu m'aimais, on ne se connaissait pas.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite… C'est vrai que nous n'avions jamais réellement parlé… D'avant… Nous… Nous nous étions toujours contenter de projeter, de regarder ce qui nous attendait. Refusant farouchement de regarder en arrière... Le passé étant la source de notre douleur.

-Parce que tout comme moi, tu étais seul. Je ne voulais pas que tu vives malheureux, si tu arrivais à survivre... Pas comme... Je ne voulais pas que tu vives toutes ces... Tous ce que j'ai dû affronter… Après l'assassinat de mes parents... Je souris légèrement et continuai. Je me souviens encore d'une phrase que maman me répétait souvent, autrefois… Je m'agenouillai devant lui et lui récitai. _« Aucune route n'est longue au coté d'un ami. »_

-Un ami qui à plusieurs reprises à failli et, même, a été tenté de te tuer. Je sais que tu l'as remarqué, tu n'as pas à faire semblant. Je suis une machine à tuer, Bella ! Je ne sais faire que...

Moi même je sentis mon visage se durcir.

-Alors là, jeune homme. Tu dépasses les bornes ! Il serait temps qu'on mette les choses, vraiment, au clair. Lui criai-je plus énervée qu'autre chose.

Je voulais lui faire comprendre à quel point je tenais à lui et lui faisait le tour du monde pour me prouver que je me trompais.

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit étrange attira mon attention dans les couloir. Je compris tout de suite…

-Mais pour l'instant nous ferions mieux de déguerpir, et vite.

Il hocha la tête, il avait entendu aussi. J'enlevais et jetais le bas de ma robe et me retrouvais en pantalon, vêtement habituel. J'en portais toujours au cas où. Il faut dire que courir avec ces accoutrements en dentelles n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire.

Je me précipitai vers la petite bibliothèque et pris les armes, les miens, que j'avais caché. Deux canifs, petits et pratiques, et un sabre, souple et fin…

-Je couvre tes arrières. Fais sortir tout le monde. Lui dis-je, en plantant une grosse commode devant la porte.

-Ok, miss. Dit-il.

-Oh mais pas besoin. Interrompit Rose. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que vous étiez les seuls à posséder un secret… Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à son amant. Nous, non plus, ne sommes pas des plus communs…

-Comment ?

-Je t'ai suivi avant hier... En douce... J'ai vu ce que tu as fait.

Je me raidis. Emmett, était allé chasser ce jour là.

-Les membres de ma famille et moi-même, nous nourrissons de sang. Finit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Pov Diamanta

-Je compte sur toi pour mener à bien cette mission, esclave. Murmurai-je, impétueuse, au chef de mes troupes, en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Et s'ils résistent ? Eut-il l'audace de me demander.

-Il me les faut. Mort ou vif, peu importe. Répondis-je tout de même.

Je me retournais vers lui en souriant, affable.

-Tu sais combien je suis impatiente. Je ne t'offrirai aucune fleur. Le prévins-je en m'approchant de lui. Tu dois me les ramener. Ordonnais-je me collant à lui et lui plantant mes ongles dans l'échine.

Il ne grimaça pas, se contentant de me regarder droit dans les yeux, une lueur étrange dans les prunelles. Je me dégageai et repris ma place initiale. Je me rendis compte que je tremblai. Très légèrement pour qu'il le remarque, cependant… Pourquoi me faisait-il tant d'effet ? Moi qui abhorres tous les humains ? Moi qui les chasse, les traque et les tue… Sans la moindre pitié ni le moindre regret…

-Tu as plus qu'intérêt à me satisfaire, tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé aux trois avortons?

-Oui.

-Quelle idée de parler de la capture du gibier en sa présence... Décidément, même ça il faut le dire. Marmonnai-je lasse. Tu peux disposer. Ordonnai-je après quelques instants de silence.

-Très bien, Dame Diamanta.

J'entendis la porte claquer. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon lit et m'y affalai. Mes yeux me donnaient une désagréable sensation de sécheresse. De part le fait que, des larmes, ils ne pouvaient plus verser. Rien d'étonnant vu le nombre de fois que j'avais pleuré… J'étais incapable de verser une seule goutte, il faut croire j'avais vidé tout mon stock. J'ouvris le tiroir et y sortis un tableau, miniature. Une petite fille aux cheveux d'or et un homme y étaient peints. La petite avait un regard malicieux, un sourire timide étirait ses lèvres. L'homme l'avait pris dans ses bras, un air fier et protecteur autant dans ses gestes que dans son regard.

Cet homme, c'était mon père. Et cette fillette… C'était moi. Nous étions tout les deux morts, il y a neuf ans… Par une nuit d'orage. Lui, physiquement, et moi, intérieurement, je ne respirai plus que pour faire subir le châtiment.

Flash back….

_-Cours, mon enfant, il faut faire vite ! Criai un homme d'une trentaine d'année, le regard voilé par l'angoisse._

_-Je suis fatiguée ! Se défendit une fille de douze ou treize ans, les cheveux et la frimousse salis par la boue._

_L'homme, donc, la pris dans ses bras et couru le plus vite qu'il pu. Il devait la mettre en sécurité avant qu'ils n'arrivent… Il finit par trouver l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Une petite grotte cachée par les feuillages abondants de la forêt, il l'a y cacha :_

_-Ne sors pas d'ici, tu m'entend ? Sous aucun prétexte._

_-Où est-ce que tu vas, papa ?_

_Il la serra dans ses bras._

_-Je t'aime ma chérie. Adieu._

_-Ne me laisses pas toute seule ! PAPA !_

_-Chut. Je ne reviendrai pas. Tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs…_

_-Tu es courageuse et très intelligente… Tu sauras refaire ta vie sans moi._

_-J'ai besoin de toi. Pleura-t-elle._

_-Et moi j'ai besoin que tu survives… Il est temps que je partes._

_-Laisse-moi venir avec toi. S'il te plaît… Supplia la fille._

_-Promettez-moi de survivre.. Promettez-moi de prendre soin de vous, Diamanta WHITESUN._

_Il avait changé de registre. Cela signifia qu'il n'attendait d'elle qu'elle lui obéisse._

_-Très bien, Père._

_-Promettez._

_-Je vous le promet._

_-Ne me suivez pas._

_-Entendu. Se résigna-t-elle à dire._

_-Adieu mon enfant._

_Elle le regarda faire demi-tour et disparaître dans les ténèbres. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri d'agonie s'éleva au loin, à peine masqué par le bruit du tonnerre. Puis à peine les dix minutes passé lorsque le cris se fut éteint, elle entendit des rires se rapprocher. Elle s'engouffra dans son petit trou. Mais, les Dieux semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Étant déjà dans l'obscurité, elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa cachette avait été découverte, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave retentisse dans son dos:_

_-Décidément, le patriarche n'a aucune imagination! Tout de même, il ne pensait pas que tu allais nous filer si facilement entre les doigts?_

_-Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de toi? Ricana un autre._

_-Qu'avait dit Demoiselle Jane?_

_-La priorité était d'éliminer le géronte._

_-Et nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons du reste._

_Elle se retourna et vis lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux des tueurs de sont géniteurs, elle comprit que la nuit allait être plus longue que de coutume…_

_Ils partirent au jour levant, la laissant presque morte. Mais, elle eut la force de survivre. Elle avait tenu bon… Sans le vouloir. Finalement ce fut une vieille bergère qui la prit en charge. Elle lui en sera à jamais redevable. La malchance ne la lâcha cependant pas. Trois ans plus tard, la maladie emporta sa bienfaitrice. Le seul médecin du coin avait refusé de la soigner, parce qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens d'en payer les frais. C'est à ce moment là que sa haine explosa._

_Le docteur fut sa première victime. Le premier d'une très longue liste._

…Fin du flash back.

Je me frottais les yeux puis remis le cadre là où il était, là où il a toujours été.

-Tu seras vengé, mon père bien aimé. Murmurai-je. _Nous serons, tous les deux, vengés._

Je repris ma place devant la fenêtre.

-Il me tarde de te revoir, Isabella.

Pov Lyad

La traque reprend enfin ! Après la précipitation de ces idiots, le gibier avait prit la fuite emportant avec eux ceux qui auraient pu nous dirent quelques choses les concernant. Combien j'avais été frustré ! C'était même moi qui avait choisi les armes de Dame Diamanta pour leur châtiment. J'avais pris soin de prendre les plus fin, plus longtemps je les entendrais crier, plus de bien j'en aurais(*).Je me précipitai vers le chef, impatient :

-Alors, on part quand ?

-Tout de suite.

-Ou sont-ils ?

-Dans la ville de Forks(**). Un peu à l'écart de la population d'après les sources.

-Parfait.

-Va prendre tout ce dont tu vas avoir besoin et préviens tous ceux que tu rencontre.

-Oui, capitaine.

J'étais trop enthousiaste pour lui faire sentir la haine que j'éprouvais à son égard.

Pov Bella

J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée de l'existence des vampires…

_Mais je me demande tout de même… Suis-je entrain de rêver ?_

-Tu m'as l'air perdu dans tes songes, belle Demoiselle. Susurra une voix de velours derrière moi.

Lui je le préférais loin de moi… Surtout depuis que j'ai appris à différencier les végétariens aux non végétariens (même si de non végétariens, c'était le seul que je connaissais)…

Je m'éloignai instinctivement de lui. Depuis qu'Alice m'avait avoué que lorsqu'il m'avait invité à le rejoindre dans le train c'était pour me... Vider de mon sang, j'ai pris l'habitude de prendre mes distances vis à vis de lui. Je ne lui accordai même pas un regard.

-Rancunière, hein?

Je me levais du bout de bois sur lequel je m'étais posée et pris le chemin du retour.

Les Cullen nous avaient aimablement invité chez eux pour quelques temps.

Au bout d'un moment je ne pus résister à l'envie de regarder derrière moi. Je rencontrai le regard pourpre d'Adonis. Il me fixait tout en marchant tranquillement derrière moi. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait voulu nous suivre... Était-ce seulement pour pouvoir se délecter de mon sang? Ou était-ce la solitude qu'il fuyait? A moins que ce ne soit autre chose... Je me retournai puis, après un soupir, je l'invitai à venir près de moi. Je préférai l'avoir à coté que derrière... Je n'aimais pas trop la sensation de son regard carmin dons mon dos...

-_-_-_-

*Quel sadique !

**Bon, je suppose que j'ai plus intérêt à mettre Forks qu'autre chose ^^' (c'est tellement mieux de partir du connu!)

**********

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? Il vous a plu? Des suggestions? Des impressions? Allez, cliquez sur le boutons vers (un effort . )**

**Allez, bisous ^^**

**Asukarah**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Voili voilou ! Enfin le chapitre 8 clôturer !**

**Je vous promet qu'avec le bac et le maelström des choses à faire (à degré différent et autre) vie…**

**En plus, j'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration… J'ai été momentanément été victime du syndrome de la page blanche -_-' (je suis sérieuse ! je ne le dis pas juste pour avoir de quoi justifier ce retard . c'est vrai !)**

**Milles excuses pour cela…**

_**Réponse pour Kik :**_

_**Je suis désolée pour cela… Dommage que ma lenteur t'eloigne… Bref… Je comprend. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas agréable de lire avec tant d'écary entre chaque chapitre (juste assez de temps pour oublier le contenu du chap précédent… Je vais penser à faire de petit résumé (ça m'apprendra…)**_

_**Bref, merci pour ta review (même si elle me chagrine un peu…)**_

_**Biz**_

**Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus. Rendez-vous plus bas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Pov Medinson

Dame Diamanta était furieuse. Plongée dans une colère calme et noire, se contentant d'avoir un visage impassible et de me lançant un regard à faire glacer le sang. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense ne manquait nullement de ces rayons meurtriers… Je tentais de déglutir et d'éviter de trembler.

Elle m'avait promis que si cette expédition se résumait à un échec, je serai le premier à le sentir… Or, cela faisait près de deux minutes que je lui avais annoncer que la maison Cullen était vide. Qu'ils avaient décampé depuis deux jours… Elle n'avait pas levé un pouce, les bras sur ses jambes et jambes croisées. Droite comme un i. Finalement, elle se leva. J'inspirai. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire spéciale, et exigea que tout le monde sorte. Dès que ce fut fait, elle ferma à clé.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Tu sais ce qui t'attend, n'est-ce pas ?

Une affirmation plus qu'une question. Je hochai la tête, le cou tendu comme un arc.

_La mort. Comme tous les autres. La mort._

-A genoux.

Je m'exécutai. Et fermai les yeux. Elle m'attacha avec expertise. Son haleine vint s'abattre sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et rencontrai les siens. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi ni par quel miracle, mon visage s'approcha brusquement du sien et mes lèvres se lièrent aux siennes. Je la sentis se raidir. Je la sentis… frémir aussi. Mais, ce fut très court… Très, très court. Car elle se retira aussitôt et alla se mettre contre le mur d'en face, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement. Et autre chose. Elle se reprit tout de suite.

-Comment as-tu osé, sale parasite ? Dit-elle d'une voix sourde en rougissant de colère.

C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait son mécontentement de façon si… visuelle… Je ne la quittai cependant pas des yeux. Elle se leva et s'épousseta, elle finit par me quitter des yeux.

-Je devrais te démolir tout de suite pour ton audace. Et ne penses pas que je te donne une faveur. Le prochain échec sera ta fin. Et tu regretteras de ne pas être mort aujourd'hui. Me jura-t-elle avant de pivoter et de sortir. Détachez-le. Entendis-je plus loin.

J'étais sans doute le premier à avoir une chance… Même pas une égratignure (!). Le premier soldat qui entra sursauta lorsqu'il vit que je n'avais rien. Je ne sus si je devais être amusé par sa réaction ou être heureux d'être encore en vie… Bien que vivre auprès de ce tyran que nous avions pour impératrice commençait à être un passe-temps répugnant.

Pov Bella

-Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, jeune homme ! Dis-je folle de rage. Emmett ! Ici !

-Quoi encore ? Faisant mine d'être encore dans les vapes.

Il mima (avec perfection, je dois l'avouer) un bâillement.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé. Dis-je fusillant du regard le petit point invisible de l'autre bout de la forêts.

-Quoi donc, chérie ?

Je fermais les yeux et réitérai ma question.

-Où est passée la petite famille d'écureuils qui se trouvait…

-Aaah… Tu veux dire les boules de poils qui… J'attendis patiemment qu'il finisse mais il s'arrêta, visiblement embêté.

-Oui. Celle même que je t'avais ordonné de ne PAS touché. Continuai-je donc, le calme avant la tempête.

-Euh… Tu es sûre de me l'avoir dit ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Je tournais ma tête lentement, très lentement vers lui.

-J'en suis _certaine_.

Il détourna les yeux évitant mon regard. Je soufflai longuement et lentement. Il me lança un regard amusé :

-Je rêve ou je viens de voir de la fumée sortir par ton nez ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

-Je t'assure que cette scène est loin d'être un rêve… Dis-moi ce que tu as fait de ces écureuils avant de t'en rendre compte de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit.

-Et puis zut ! Ils sont partis, voilà !

Le voilà qui montait sur ses grand chevaux.

-Si tu crois pouvoir me faire avaler ça, tu te fourres les doigts dans l'œil ! Criai-je.

J'étais énervée qu'il ait mangé ces pauvres bêtes innocentes que j'avais moi-même recueillis tentant de leur éviter la mort me rendant compte, un peu tard, que je changeais seulement leur tueur (j'étais plus en colère contre moi-même, en réalité) et aussi j'étais énervée qu'il me prenne pour un idiote.

Il afficha un air non repenti qui m'agaça au plus au point.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna.

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, sœurette… Je vais aller chasser.

-Quoi ? Mes écureuils ne t'ont pas suffi ? Demandai-je, pleine de reproche.

-Je te signale que je ne suis pas le seul vampire du coin. Me rappela-t-il.

-Non, mais tu es le parfais souffre-douleur. Tu sais combien les grandes personnes, je ne parle pas de la taille, aiment embêter les plus petit. Dis-je avec un sourire taquin.

Je savais qu'il détestait que je lui parle de son âge (surtout maintenant qu'il avait Rosalie). Mais à ce moment là, je me délectais de le lui rappeler.

-Hum, hum… Bella, si j'étais toi, je ne dirai rien. Chantonna mon 'petit frangin'.

Cependant, je percevais la contrariété le gagner. Hé hé ! J'allais pouvoir lui arracher son masque de légèreté. Je me dirigeai vers le tronc d'arbre (déraciné et couché) qui se trouvait le plus proche de moi. Je me retournais vers lui, j'avais déjà choisi mes mots, alors, entreprenant de m'asseoir, je continuais :

-Tu sais avoir **deux fois** l'âge de quelqu'un à ses avantages.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'il me saute dessus. Enfin. Pas tout à fait. Juste, il s'était trouvé soudainement près de moi, je ne m'y attendais pas, je tombai presque (heureusement il me rattrapa). Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres alors que je voyais l'humour prendre place dans son regard :

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Dit-il.

-Quoi ? Que tu…

Il rapprocha exagérément son visage du mien et je détournais le mien. Lui lançant un regard suspicieux du coin de l'œil.

_A quoi il joue ?_

Puis il se retira. J'attendis un peu avant de le regarder en face. Je serrai les yeux avant de continuer.

-Tu sais, c'est la simple véri… Je te jure que je le dirai à Rose. M'interrompis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il recommençait à rapprocher son visage du mien.

Je l'avais déjà embrassé sur la bouche mais c'était quand il était plus petit. Et à l'époque, je le faisais sans aucune arrière pensée. Là, se sera toujours la même chose mais pour une question de convenance… J'étais bien trop grande pour prendre ce geste à la légère, même malgré son jeune âge… Je devais admettre que cela pourrait être mal interprété. Il était loin d'avoir l'air d'un gamin. Même si, moi, je sais.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, je dus mettre ma main (au dernier moment pour voir à quelle point il était sérieux) pour empêcher nos lèvres de se rencontrer. J'étais bien tentée de le laisser faire mais ma grande amitié avec Rosalie m'en empêcha. Il voulait se la jouer le _mec_, hein ? J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son audace, mais comment sans blesser sa nouvelle compagne ?

Je lui lançai un regard incrédule me demandant encore il allait réellement le faire.

-Est-ce donc l'éducation que je t'ai offert ? Es-tu ce genre d'homme à avoir plusieurs aventure en même temps ? Demandai-je férocement outrée par son attitude.

-Ainsi que tu viens de le dire, je suis un _homme_. Dit-il, me souriant joyeusement.

Je compris alors que tout cela n'était qu'un malsain coup monté (étais-je si prévisible ?), juste pour m'entendre dire qu'il était un homme.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais… Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Marmonnai-je conspiratrice, un sourire ironique à la frimousse et les sourcils levés.

-Parce qu'à aucun moment, tu n'as songé à moi comme à un homme ? Susurra-t-il en caressant ma joue avec tendresse et me vrillant de ses prunelles argentées.

-_Quel gros comédien !_ Tu sais bien que je suis immunisée contre ce regard.

Il redoubla d'effort.

J'eus honte de tomber dans son jeu. Ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix je levais (une fois de plus) les yeux au ciel… Autant pour lui montrer ce que je pensais de sa 'ridicule' tentative de séduction que pour échapper à ce regard envoûtant (même si, bien sûr, j'en avais déjà rencontré qui l'était encore plus).

-Attend un peu que j'en touche un mot à ta précieuse. Je me chargerai personnellement de lui procurer le matériel de torture nécessaire.

-Admet-le. Dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Il entreprit de poser diverse baiser sur mon front, mes tempes, mon oreille, ma joue.

Vous savez, à l'instant, j'étais extrêmement embarrassée. Je savais qu'il le faisait pour rire mais…

-Bella… Chuchota-t-il.

Il imita la voix d'Edward avec perfection, sauf que contrairement à ce que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre de cet être qui avait su s'approprier de mon cœur (sans même s'en rendre compte, à mon plus grand dépit !), avec un ton si… irrésistible.

Je me retins de gémir, me souvenant que ce n'était pas l'homme de mes rêves qui… Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon cœur face à tant d'attention (aussi fictifs soient-ils) et un rire lui échappa.

-EMMETT ! Criai-je, dune voix aiguë frôlant l'hystérie, en le repoussant, son rire me sortant (enfin !) de ma tétanie.

Je savais que s'il ne m'en avait pas donner la possibilité, je n'aurais pas pu le repousser, mais passons.

Je me retrouvais de l'autre coté de l'arbre, couché sur le dos et tentant vainement de m'enfuir. Ma robe s'était accroché à divers endroit dans l'écorce.

-Donc tu me vois comme un homme. Sourit-il triomphant.

-Homme, homme, homme. C'est tout ce que tu as à la bouche !

Chose à débattre, bien entendu. Il ne s'en formalisa pas (le sujet lui tenait donc _vraiment_ à cœur !).

-J'en ai marre que tu me traite comme un gamin de huit ans ! S'exaspéra-t-il.

Je levais un sourcils. Il me fusilla du regard m'intimant de me taire. Après l'expérimentation dont je venais d'avoir droit, je vous promet que je ne le poussai pas à en venir aux actes. Je connais mon frère. Les menaces en l'air, c'est rarement son fort.

-Je crois que tu n'as plus à t'en faire, Emmett. Jasper sortit du bois et se dirigea vers nous, de son pas félin et gracieux. Un sourire angélique égayait son visage d'éphèbe (un vrai Dieu…) et ses yeux d'or rayonnaient de sérénité. Il arriva à notre hauteur, il prit délicatement ma main (son touché était si… doux. On aurait dit de la soie tant la texture de sa peau était parfaite) et y posa un baiser.

Gentleman, comme toujours.

-Bonjour Bella. Me salua-t-il.

Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre d'attention, donc je hochais simplement la tête rougissant (embarrassée à l'idée qu'il sache exactement ce qui s'était passé) incapable de dire un mot (pitoyable !).

Une vague de calme emplit les lieux, je me détendis :

-Merci Jasper.

-Je t'en pris. Répondit-il en souriant.

Il se dirigea à l'opposée de l'endroit d'où il venait d'arriver et ouvrit les bras. Je ne saurai dire ce qui se passa avec exactitude mais la conclusion de l'histoire c'était qu'au deux centième de seconde plus tard, Alice se trouvait dans ses bras, joyeuse de le retrouver… La raison pour laquelle j'étais seule avec mon frangin, c'était que tous étaient allés chasser (chacun de son côté apparemment).

Soudainement nous n'étions plus seuls. Je pensais pouvoir m'habituer à cela. Mais était-il réellement possible de s'habituer à la vélocité ? Vélocité inhumainement élevée ?

-Bonjour ma belle.

Je fus happée par le velouté de sa voix. Oui, c'est bien lui. Adonis. Encore et toujours.

Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur ma gorge. Aussitôt un grognement sinistre s'éleva. Sans même lever les yeux je savais de qui cela venait. Très lentement je vis quelqu'un s'avancer vers moi. Je levais les yeux et mon regard tomba directement sur _son_ visage. Si parfait, si divin… Si tourmenté…

Lui, de son coté, fusillait (je le devinais) Adonis du regard. J'étais flattée (et même très flattée) par cette attention.

Adonis se leva, il passa à coté d'Edward un grand sourire au lèvre (semblant le défier de l'attaquer). Lorsqu'ils se frôlèrent, un bruit de deux rochers se fracassant se fit entendre me faisant sursauter, je cherchais la provenance de se bruit (me demandant vaguement si je ne l'avais pas imaginé) mais finit par abandonner lorsque Edward prit ma main (je me sentis honteuse d'avoir faillis confondre son touché à celui d'Emmett, il y a quelques minutes).

_Ce _touché là était de loin différent de celui de Carlisle ou Jasper ou d'Adonis (bon ok, si vous tenez à ce que je le dise) ou d'Emmett. Certes sa peau était aussi douce que la leur… Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais réussi à définir et que je cherchais toujours. Un feu traversait ma peau tel un éclair… Sans pour autant être douloureux, ni effrayant… C'était… Je voulais plus. J'aurais voulu sentir son étreinte sur tout mon corps, sentir ces piqûres étincelantes si vives et si douces… Je savais que je ne pourrais m'en lasser.

J'entendis quelqu'un fulminer. Je fis (du coin de l'œil) Jasper s'éloigner mais je ne lui prêtais guère plus d'attention, bien trop occupée à penser à autre chose.

Lorsque sentit sa bouche se poser sur mes phalanges, mon cœur se stoppa nette avant de reprendre une course effréné.

Calme-toi… Calme toi petit colibri…

A priori je devrai être habituée maintenant. Cela fait des mois que nous vivions ensembles… Sa famille et Adonis s'étant joins à nous dans notre cavale… Mais à chaque fois c'était comme si c'était la première fois. Je supposais que c'était de ces choses auxquelles on ne s'habituerait jamais.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Je plongeai inéluctablement dans cet océan de lave incandescente. Prodigieusement captivante. Je me laissai plonger dans ce regard si chaud et pourtant si ténébreux… Si sombre. J'eus à peine conscience de ma main tremblante lorsque je serai ses doigts encore unis aux miens.

Finalement il reposa ma main. Et s'éloigna. Je ne m'étais pas, il fallait vite que je me ressaisisse. Je respirai un bon coup et surpris le regard curieux et malicieux de mon frangin. Pour mon plus grand bonheur il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Revenons à nos moutons. Dit-il finalement. Tu sais, tout à leur quand tu parlais du pouvoir des grand et le toutim.. Commença-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Et bien, j'ai envie de te dire… « Il ne faut pas abuser des belles choses. »

J'éclatai de rire.

-Adonis, sors de ce corps ! Articulai-je entre deux éclats.

-Ah non ! Il était comme ça avant même de me rencontrer ! S'exclama Adonis, faussement outré.

-Hé ! Moi je ne lui pas rapporté que c'était toi qui avait chassé ses chéris.

-Comment ?

Tout rire m'avait déserté. Je vis l'accusé me regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard était d'un si vif carmin… J'eus du mal à le soutenir sachant parfaitement le menu dont il s'était très récemment délecté.

Il finit par lever les mains en signe d'excuse.

-C'est bon, je me rend. Dit-il calmement.

-Alors, c'est toi. Dis-je.

J'attendis l'affirmation en fronçant les sourcils, mécontente et lèvres pincées. Je serrai les yeux de plus en plus agacée, me rendant compte que j'avais incriminé un innocent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Hors de question que je mange ces _horreurs_. Cette idée ne t'as même pas effleuré l'esprit, si ?

-Là n'est pas la question. Dis-je posément. La question est : Où. Ils. Sont ? Articulai-je en me levant mollement et m'avançant avec lenteur dans sa direction.

Je me plantai en face de lui et ne le quittai pas des yeux. La peur que ses pupilles rouges me donnaient s'était momentanément volatilisée. J'étais extrêmement remontée.

Autant j'étais capable de tout pardonner à mon frère, autant c'était inconcevable que j'en fasse de même à l'égard de cet abruti de première qui se tenait devant moi.

L'impertinent n'avait même pas daigné baisser la tête à mon approche, il me regardait certes dans les yeux (et de haut !), mais seulement ses pupilles étaient à la hauteur de miens. S'il voulait me faire remarquer ma petite taille, alors là, chapeau (il avait totalement réussi !) ! Ah, combien j'avais envie de le baffer (jamais mes doigts ne m'avaient autant démangé !). Mais évidemment, vu à quel point les Dieux m'avaient gâté, il intercepterait mon geste avant même que je ne lève le bras.

Un sourire suffisant se forma sur son visage et, presque imperceptiblement, il bougea. Edward fut là à l'instant. Se mettant entre Adonis et moi.

-Il les a effrayé, rien de plus. Si tu tiens vraiment à les retrouver je peux t'aider à les chercher. Me dit Edward dans un souffle.

Je fixai son dos. Je pouvais percevoir la perfection de son corps, de son dos sculpté avec minutie malgré la présence de ce(t indésirable) tissu… Je le devinais. Et il m'attirait. Comme attendant seulement le moment où je déciderai enfin d'un poser les doigts…

_Retiens-toii !_

Je levais la main… Peut-être pour le toucher.. Peut-être pour… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, en fait. Je finis par passer ma main dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais nerveuse tout à coup. Une certaine tension venait d'étreindre ses paroles, j'étais curieuse d'en connaître la raison, mais il était assez mystérieux pour que je sache que je ne le saurai jamais. Je soupirai.

Il finit par se retourner. J'étais tenter de dire oui (ne serais-ce que pour passer du temps seule avec lui, j'en avait franchement envie, mais…

-Non, merci… Je crois que c'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient partis. Dis-je. S'ils sont partis, s'entend. Ajoutai-je en lançant un regard purement sévère au coupable.

-Tu ne tenais pas à savoir où ils sont ? Insista Edward (on aurait dit qu'il était déçu).

-Si… Mais… C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient partis. Ils vont devoir apprendre à voler ainsi de leur propres ailes. Dis-je, un peu triste.

Il hocha la tête puis tourna la tête, comme agacé par quelque chose. Je suivis son regard. Alice. Elle était blottie dans les bras de son époux, balançant paisiblement les pieds… Sur une branche, à trois mètre du sol. Elle remuait les lèvres, je compris qu'elle chantonnait (trop bas cependant pour que, moi, je l'entende).

Un jour elle m'avait confié que c'était une trait bonne technique pour empêcher Edward de lire les pensées ou les visions qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il détestait. Je retint un sourire. Combien j'étais heureuse de ne pas à m'inquiéter de mes pensées en sa présence ! Et oui, apparemment mes pensées lui étaient inaccessibles (signe évident de mon anormalité, non que je m'en plaigne !).

J'étais amusée par la situation. Alice qui chantonnait innocemment et imperturbable près de son bien-aimé et Edward irrité et agacé, la curiosité devait le ronger le pauvre ! De mon côté, je n'en éprouvais aucune contrariété, j'avais l'habitude d'entendre seulement mes pensées.

Je n'y tins plus je tendis ma main vers la sienne et massais légèrement son auriculaire (décidément soit c'était moi qui avais de petites mains, soit c'étaient lui qui en avait des grandes), il me lança un regard surpris, je lui fis un sourire compatissant auquel il répondit de son fameux sourire en coin. Celui même auquel je ne pouvais résister (en fait, à quel sourire d'Edward pouvais-je résister ? … Bonne question… Attendez que je réfléchisse…).

Je du me contraindre pour me défaire de son sublime touché. Décidément, plus le temps passe plus je deviens trop romantique. Comprenez, c'est mon premier. Enfin… Quand j'y pense… Pas tout à fait mon premier…

Pov Lyad

Septième échec et nous n'avons toujours pas changé de chef. Je commençais à bouillir. Et sérieusement. Les temps de chasse devenaient de plus en plus écartés et de moins en moins réguliers.

Medinson est vraiment un bon à rien. Pourquoi Dame Diamanta continuerait-elle à le garder ? Très franchement, je la soupçonnais d'être amoureuse de lui mais… Je n'irais pas jusqu'à vérifier (je tiens à la vie, voyez-vous…), je vais devoir élaborer un très bon plan pour me débarrasser au plus vite de lui. De la façon la plus anonyme possible. Quitte à me débarrasser des témoins.

Pov ? *

Je cours, encore et toujours.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils m'atteignent !

Ils ne devaient pas savoir que j'existe…

Je devais fuir.

Fuir pour ma vie.

Fuir pour _sa_ vie.

Fuir pour maintenir la lignée de _nos_ ancêtres.

Je trébuchai.

Les larmes entravaient ma vue, mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter.

Je _leur _en avais fait la promesse…

Je ne devais pas mourir…

Pas aujourd'hui…

Pour _eux_.

Pour _toi_.

Je ne l'entendais pas…

Mais la bataille faisait rage.

Je le savais.

Ils se battaient pour les retenir.

Car cette bataille était perdue…

Dès le départ.

Je l'avais vu.

Je le leur avais dit…

Mais ils se battront.

Jusqu'au bout…

Pour que j'ai le temps de disparaître.

Combien je m'en voulais de fuir.

Combien je me sentais lâche…

Combien j'aurai aimé me battre à leur coté…

Même si nous étions vouer à mourir.

Mais…

Je leur devais au moins cela…

Je devais oublier mon ego…

Ma fierté…

Penser à _mon_ peuple.

La lignée des protecteurs ne devait pas s'éteindre…

Pas maintenant.

Jamais.

Tentant d'ignorer le poids de la culpabilité et du chagrin…

Je levai les jambes et cavalai au travers de cette forêt qui autrefois m'avait vivement inquiétée.

Je plongeai dans ce monde opaque sans même savoir si j'en ressortirai un jour.

Soudainement, mon cœur bondit.

Une sensation désagréable et amère se propagea dans tout mon corps.

Un hurlement retentit…

Puis deux…

Puis trois…

Le huitième raisonna plus fort, plus intense que les autres…

La voix ne m'était pas plus familière …

Mais c'était celle que je déplorai le plus à ouïr…

A ce moment…

Bien que j'aurai voulu n'entendre aucunes des précédentes…

La voix agonisantes de mes frères…

De mes sœurs…

Pourtant la sienne était si tendre malgré la souffrance…

Avant de s'évanouir, tel un souffle, dans mon crâne.

Je m'arrêtai et regardai en arrière.

La sombre végétation me rendit mon regard.

J'étais loin désormais.

Je ne les voyais pas…

Mais je savais.

La guerre venait de prendre fin.

Ma famille n'était plus…

_Il _ n'était plus.

_Jacob…_

Mon tendre époux…

Je me retins d'aller les venger…

Tout cela n'aurait servit à rien…

Tous ces sacrifices…

J'étouffai ma douloureuse plainte.

Je ne devais pas crier.

Surtout pas.

Vigoureusement pas.

Même à cette distance, ils risqueraient de m'entendre.

Je serrai les dents et fermai les yeux, faisant mon deuil…

_Ce n'est pas un adieu…_

C'était ce qu'_il_ m'avait pensé juste avant de s'éteindre.

Mot pour mot.

_Ce n'est pas un adieu…_

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de ma main.

Et esquissai des signes ancestraux en guise de salut dans leur direction.

_Protège-les Grand Esprit… Protège-les…_

Dans un dernier effort, je me détournai et continuai ma course folle.

_Ce n'est qu'un au revoir…_

Dans un dernier effort, je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres.

_Un simple au revoir…_

Dans un dernier effort, je me dirigeai vers l'espoir…

Vers la vie.

Je devais…

Vivre.

Pour le bébé…

_Notre_… Bébé.

Pour toi…

_Jacob…_

_A bientôt…_

*j'ai écris cette partie du chapitre en écoutant _Last of the Mochicans _de_ Mato Grosso _(j'adore cette musique !) Je préfère la version avec la voix du chanteur ! C'est tellement plus… Bref, passons.

* * *

**Me revoilàààà !**

**Non, ne me tuez pas ! Pensez au prochain chapitre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte de me rattraper pendant ces vacs ^^ (mais après le bac alors ^^)**

**D'ailleurs, les exam's ça ne fait que commencer ! Pff, j'aimerai déjà être jeudi prochain !**

**Bref, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Des suggestions ?**

**Des critiques, des encouragements ?**

**Pitié ! J'ai besoin de vos com's ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ils me font plaisir et m'inspire (soupir nostalgique ^^)**

**Allez,**

**. !**

**Kiss**

**Asukarah )**


End file.
